


Pangga

by wonderingwanderess



Series: Pangga Au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Una sa lahat, pakibasa po ang note bago kayo magbasa. Medyo heavy plot po ito at kung saan-saan na umabot. Hindi ko ine-expect na magiging mas malalim pa ang kwento nito.Inspired by thistweet fic1. Katuwaan lang po ito, walang kahit anong koneksyon sa pangga app na bigla na lang nawala.2. Please please read with caution po, hindi ko inaakala na magiging ganito kabigat ang kwento pagdating sa dulo. Kung uncomfortable kayo basahin, please hinto niyo na lang hahahaha.3. Hindi ko na alam ang nangyari. Sobrang wild na.Salamat kay yel sa lahat ng tulong tungkol dito. At pati na kay mama domi at kay mamsh bhey. Mahal ko kayo.Sana magustuhan niyong lahat. Ginawa ko ang makakaya ko. <3





	1. Simula.

**Author's Note:**

> Una sa lahat, pakibasa po ang note bago kayo magbasa. Medyo heavy plot po ito at kung saan-saan na umabot. Hindi ko ine-expect na magiging mas malalim pa ang kwento nito.
> 
> Inspired by this [tweet fic](https://twitter.com/kaditrash/status/892729850720436224)
> 
> 1\. Katuwaan lang po ito, walang kahit anong koneksyon sa pangga app na bigla na lang nawala.  
> 2\. Please please read with caution po, hindi ko inaakala na magiging ganito kabigat ang kwento pagdating sa dulo. Kung uncomfortable kayo basahin, please hinto niyo na lang hahahaha.  
> 3\. Hindi ko na alam ang nangyari. Sobrang wild na.
> 
> Salamat kay yel sa lahat ng tulong tungkol dito. At pati na kay mama domi at kay mamsh bhey. Mahal ko kayo.
> 
> Sana magustuhan niyong lahat. Ginawa ko ang makakaya ko. <3

“Anak, mag-iingat ka ha? Ang bilin ko sa’yo bawal –” Hindi pa man nakakatapos magsalita ang nanay ni Kyungsoo ay siya na nagtuloy sa sasabihin nito.

“Bawal ibigay ang puri hangga’t hindi pa kasal. Bawal magpahalik at magpahawak ng kamay sa di mo kasintahan. Inang hindi ko ho nakakalimutan.” Natatawang saad ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya maiwasan na mag-alala dahil hindi sila madalas makapunta ng Maynila.

“Bawal ang lahat dahil baby ka pa!” At ginulo ng Kuya Yixing niya ang kanyang buhok.

“Kuya naman, bente-uno na ako! Kaya ko na ang sarili ko!” Maktol niya at tinawanan lang siya ng mga ito.

“Mahal ka namin, anak kaya ganito na lang kami kung mag-alala. Iingatan mo ang sarili mo doon, bunso. Maraming manloloko sa Maynila, ayokong mapahamak ka o masaktan. Tawagan mo kami kapag nasundo ka na nila Baekhyun at Jongdae.”

“Opo, tatang. Huwag na ho kayo masyado mag-isip. Kayo rin po mag-iingat, dito. Kuya, alagaan mo ang inang at tatang. Mahal ko po kayo, Sige po, alis na ako.” Binigyan siya ng huling yakap ng kanyang pamilya bago siya lumulan sa bus patungong Maynila baon-baon ang pangarap niya para sa mga ito.

 

Makalipas ang tatlo’t kalahating oras ay nakarating na siya sa terminal ng bus. Agad siyang sinalubong nila Baekhyun ng yakap at saka siya tinulungan sa mga bitbit niyang gamit. Papatawid na sana sila nang biglang may humumarurot na motor sa harap dahilan upang ihitin sila ng ubo gawa ng uso.

Pumula ang stop light at tumawid sila sa pwesto kung nasaan nakahinto ang lalaking naka-motor. Tinitigan niya ito ng masama. “Hmp! Bastos ka! Malaglag ka sana sa motor mo!”

Lalong nagngitngit si Kyungsoo nang ngumisi lang ang lalaki at sumaludo sa kanya. “Bastos!!!”

 

Magaan naman ang unang linggo ni Kyungsoo sa Maynila. Pagkatapos ng interview niya sa school ay pinaasikaso lang ang mga credentials niya at sa susunod na linggo ay makakapag-turo na siya.

Nakapaupo si Kyungsoo sa sahig at nakabalot sa kumot ang paa habang inaayos ang lesson plan niya. Nagtawanan sila magkaibigan sapagkat hindi pa rin sila nagbabago, kung ano ang kinagawian nila sa probinsya, nadala pa rin nila dito. Gusto ni Kyungsoo na palaging nakabalot ng kumot ang katawan niya kahit pa tag-init at hindi siya nakakatulog ng walang kulambo.

“Kumusta naman ang paglalakad mo ngayong araw, Soo? Hindi ka naman ba naligaw?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na kararating lang galing trabaho.

Ngumiwi si Kyungsoo, “Muntik na akong maligaw kanina. Buti na lang may tumulong sa akin. May ale kasi na nagpasama sa akin, hindi ko naman matanggihan.”

“Kyungsoo naman! Hindi ito kagaya ng sa barrio natin na kakilala natin halos lahat ng tao. Huwag kang nakikipag-usap kung kani-kanino! Mamaya mabalitaan na lang namin nawawala ka na.”

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo, “Kawawa naman kasi siya eh. Saka Baek, tingnan mo buo pa ako. Walang masamang nangyari sa akin, huwag ka na mag-alala pa.”

Ngumisi si Baek na wari mo’y pinaplano na hindi maganda. “Hay nako, dapat sa’yo binibigyan na ng _pangga.”_

“Pangga? Ano na namang pinagsasasabi mo diyan, Baekhyun?”

“Wala! Ang sabi ko ang cute ko. Diyan ka na nga!”

* * *

 

“Jongin, pare ko kumusta ka na! Tagal nating di nagkita. Ayos bago na naman motor niya.” Ngumisi siya kay Sehun na nag-aabang sa labas ng bahay nito at hinubad ang helmet na suot niya.

“Ayos naman ‘tol. Hiniram ko lang to kay Kuya Seok, tangina ayaw ipagamit ni Dad yung kotse ko.” Reklamo niya.

“Binabangga mo kasi eh, next time huwag kasing uuwi na lasing. Ano na, Jongin? Bente-kwatro ka na, halos isa’t kalahating taon ka ng graduate. Tinanggap mo na ba alok ni Tito na hawakan yung ino-offer sa kompanya niyo?”

Umiling siya, “Wala akong balak pare. Masaya ako sa ganitong buhay, gimik, inom, tulog at lalaki.”

Sumalampak sila sa tabi ni Chanyeol at inabutan siya ng isang lata ng beer. “Tangina, Jongin di ka pa rin nagbabago. Well, mahilig ka namang makipag-mingle sa mga tao, gusto mo ba ng raket?”

Umangat ang kilay ni Jongin habang patuloy sa pag-inom. “Ano yan, tol?”

“Earn per hour ‘to pare. Sobrang boring ng buhay mo, try mo lang mag-enjoy habang nagtatrabaho at the same time. Game ka ba?”

“Ayos. Sige game. Kailan magsisimula?”

At nagulat na lang si Jongin nang hilahin siya bigla ng mga kaibigan.

 

“Dapat sa’yo Kyungsoo hindi hinahayaan mag-isa sa kalsada. Sembreak pa lang pero ilang beses ka na muntikang mawala! Dios mio kailangan ka na ba naming hanapan ng bodyguard?” Pagalit na sabi ni Jongdae. Ginabi ng uwi si Kyungsoo dahil umalis siya mag-isa para mag-mall pero sa kasamaang palad, iba ang nasakyan niya papunta at pauwi.

Tumulo ang luha ni Kyungsoo dahil halos maubos ang dala niyang pera dahil niloko siya ng taxi driver na nasakyan niya. “Sorry na, Dae. Huwag na kayo magalit. Gusto ko lang naman mamasyal.”

“Kyungsoo ayaw ka naming mapahamak! Paano kung sira ulo pala yung driver na nasakyan mo? Sige nga?! Buti pera lang ang naubos sa’yo! Paano kung may ibang ginawa!”

“Hindi na mauulit! Kasi naman gusto ko lang mag-sine pero hindi niyo naman ako inaya last week! Iniwan niyo ako.” Ngumuso siya sa mga kaibigan.

“Kyungsoo kung date ang gusto mo kami na ang bahala. Bibigyan ka namin ng pangga para naman sumaya ang buhay mo at di sa kung saan-saan ka mapadpad!” Natatawang saad ni Baekhyun.

“Ha?! Anong pangga yan, Baek? Talagang ibubugaw mo ako sa ibang tao? Isusumbong kita kay Inang gusto mo ba?” Parang bata kung umalma si Kyungsoo.

“Soo, safe ‘to. Nasubukan ko na ‘to last week kasi wala akong kasama. Ibo-book ka na namin ni Dae wag ka mag-alala, sagot na namin lahat. Pwede ka naman mag-cancel pag naiilang ka.”

“Baekhyun naman! Alam mo namang ayoko sa mga tao. Ayoko niyan! Ihatid niyo na lang ako sa mall bukas tapos sunduin niyo ako.” Pagmamakaawa ni Kyungsoo dahil bukod sa mahiyain siya, palaging nag-iinit ang pisngi niya sa harap ng maraming tao.

“Huwag ka na magreklamo, Kyungsoo. Kapag may ibang ginawa sa’yo, irereklamo ko sa boyfriend ko na isa sa kasosyo ng pangga. Basta all set na bukas. Tandaan mo ‘tong mukhang ‘to. Siya si pangga, ang companion mo bukas.”

Hindi maaninaw ni Kyungsoo ang picture kaya tumango na lang siya para sa ikaliligaya ng mga kaibigan niya.

“Kikitain ka niya sa coffee shop diyan paglagpas ng tulay. Alas-onse ng umaga. 8 hours kayo magkasama. Goodnight, Soo.”

Dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa kwarto niya, iniisip pa lang niya ang mangyayari bukas ay kinakabahan na siya.

 

Alas-diyes y media ay nasa coffee shop na si Kyungsoo. Hinatid siya ng mga kaibigan doon pero kaagad din siyang iniwan. Nanginginig si Kyungsoo at panay ang hawi sa buhok at sa salamin niya. Para siyang masusuka dahil kahit kailan ay hindi pa niya naranasan na makipag-date man lang o maligawan dahil palaging hinahabol ng tatay niya ng itak ang mga magtatangkang ligawan si Do Kyungsoo.

Wala sa sariling napangiti siya at hindi na niya namalayan na may lalaking umupo sa bakanteng silya sa harap niya.

“Ay mahabagin!” Gulat niyang utas at halos panawan siya ng ulirat sa gwapong lalaki sa kanyang harapan. Tumitingkad lalo ang kutis nito at masyadong maganda ang ngiti na ibinigay nito sa kanya. Naka-dark blue shirt ito at naka-jeans lang. Sobrang payak ng get-up nito ngunit halos hindi na makahinga si Kyungsoo sa kung gaano ka-gwapo ang lalaking nasa harap niya.

_Hindi. Bawal bumigay. Tandaan ang bilin ni nanang._

_Pero hindi naman sinabi ng nanang at tatang na ganito kagwapo ang lalaki sa Maynila! O Dios Mio._

“Hi. Kanina ka pa dito?” Namawis ang kamay ni Kyungsoo nang madinig niya ang baritonong boses ng lalaking ito.

“S-Sino ka?” Nauutal-utal niyang tanong dito.

Hinawi nito ang buhok nito at napalunok si Kyungsoo dahil naka-undercut ang buhok nito at may racing stripes sa gilid.

“Ay, sorry. Kyungsoo, right? I’m Jongin. You booked me para manood ng sine. Or mali ako?” Tumawa ito ng bahagya at gusto na ni Kyungsoo na sapakin ang sarili dahil hindi tama na naaakit siya sa taong ‘to.

“Pangga!” Bilang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Tinakpan niya ang bibig niya at nararamdaman niyang nag-iinit ang pisngi niya.

“S-sorry. Ako si Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo Do.”

 “Cute.” Ngumisi sa kanya si Jongin sa kanya. “Jongin Kim.” Inilahad nito ang kamay sa kanya at agad naman niyang tinanggap iyon.

Nagdaop ang palad nila ni Jongin ngunit mabilis din niyang binawi dahil naalala niya ang bilin ng nanang niya.

“Tara na ba?” Tumango si Kyungsoo at lumabas na sila ni Jongin ng coffee shop.

 

Tulala lang si Jongin habang nakasunod kay Kyungsoo, hindi niya maalis ang tingin niya sa pigura nito. Mula sa maliit nitong balikat pababa sa hita nito, lalo na sa bilugang pang-upo nito na bumabakat sa suot nitong pantalon. Makurba rin ang bewang nito, perpektong markahan at panggigilan kapag naisiip niyang...

Kinastigo niya ang sarili, nararamdaman niyang sumisikip na ang pantalon niya at nabubuhay ang kanyang dugo. Hindi tama na pinagnanasaan niya ang kanyang kliyente.

_Hindi na natuto si Jongin, ang tigas pala talaga ng ulo niya._

 

“Kyungsoo, sigurado ka bang 18 ka na? Bawal sa pangga kapag minor pa.” Napahalakhak si Jongin nang samaan siya nito ng tingin at ngumuso pa sa kanya.

“Hindi na ako bata! 21 na ako!”

Nanggigil si Jongin dahil namumula na naman ang bilugan nitong pisngi at nakausli ang nguso nito.

“Tinatanong ko lang, mukha ka kasing bata. 24 naman ako.”

Tumango ito sa kanya. Hindi na ata matatapos ang pamumula ng pisngi ng kasama niya. “S-Sorry, Jongin. Hindi kasi ako sa sanay sa ibang tao. Mahiyain talaga ako, baka ayaw mo ng ganito. Pwede mo naman akong iwanan sa mall, t-tapos saka mo ako sunduin.”

Pinisil ni Jongin ang kamay nito pero inilayo nito agad iyon. Tila natatakot sa kanya.

“Sorry! Sabi kasi ni nanang bawal magpahawak ng kamay sa di kasintahan.”

Imbes na ma-turn off si Jongin ay lalo lang siya natutuwa sa batang ito.

“Ayos lang, saka wag kang mag-alala mahiyain din ako dati. Pero nung dinala ako sa States ng parents ko, nawala ‘yon lahat.”

“Laking probinsya kasi ako. Bihira lang lumuwas sa Maynila. Dito ako napadpad kasi dito ko gustong magturo. Filipino major pala ako.” Ngumiti ito sa kanya, alam ni Jongin na nahuli na niya ang loob nito.

“Ikaw, Jongin nagta-trabaho ka ba outside pangga?”

_Patay!_

“Ah. Ano. Bago pa lang kasi kaka-graduate ko lang last year. Alam mo na, iba curriculum sa ibang bansa. Oo, investing ganon. Tungkol sa stocks. May business kasi pamilya ko.”

First time ni Jongin na magsinungaling sa trabaho niya. Pakiramdam niya ay merong pangangailangan sa sarili na dapat niyang ma-impress si Kyungsoo dahil gusto niyang mapasakanya ang taong ‘to unang beses pa lang na magtama ang mata  nila sa coffee shop.

Nang maiparada ni Jongin ang sasakyan ay tinitigan niya si Kyungsoo sa mata at dahang-dahang sumandig sa pwesto nito. Nakikita niya ang pagpikit nito at napangisi siya. Kinalag niya ang seatbelt ni Kyungsoo at nilanghap ang bango nito, hinagod ang balikat pababa sa braso. _Amoy baby_. Mukhang ito na ang bagay makakaakit kay Jongin.

Lumabas na sila at inakay niya ito papasok ng mall.

 

Agad niyang hinatak si Kyungsoo papunta sa sinehan at bumili ng ticket. Sinasadya niyang idikit ang sarili dito at nararamdaman ni Jongin ang pag-iinit ng balat niya tuwing magtatama silang dalawa. Hindi pa niya alam kung saan titingin kay Kyungsoo, sa mapulang labi ba nito o sa hita nito.

“Soo, mamaya pang ala-una unang screening gusto mo kain muna tayo?” Bigla na lang lumabas sa bibig niya at walang ginawa si Jongin kundi titigan ang pamumula ng buong pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

Siniguro ni Jongin na may ngiti sa labi niya kapag tumitingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo, inalalayan niya rin ito habang naglalakad at ngayong kakain na sila.

Magaan kausap si Kyungsoo at nagkasundo na sila agad. Sa sobrang pagkabighani niya rito ay panakaw niya itong kinuhanan ng litrato habang nag-oorder sila ng pagkain.

“Kyungsoo bakit ka pala nag-book ng pangga? Hindi ba magagalit boyfriend mo?” Tanong niya habang kumakain sila. Agad namang nasamid si Kyungsoo at inabutan niya ito ng tubig. Hinaplos-haplos niya ang likod nito.

“Santisima! Huwag ka namang nagtatanong ng ganyan!”

Ngumuso ito at tinawanan lang niya, “Ano nga? Baka mamaya may dumampot sa akin dito tapos suntukin na lang ako bigla.”

“Nako wala naman! Hindi pa ako nagkaka-boyfriend, paano palaging hinahabol ng itak ni tatang pag nakita niyang may naghahatid sa akin galing eskwelahan. Ikaw ba? May nobya ka ba ngayon?”

Napalunok si Jongin. Swerte niya kung ganon, siya ang una sa lahat. “Wala. Hindi ako nakikipag-relasyon Kyungsoo. Gusto ko lang ng kaligayahan. Casual relationships, kama dito, kama doon. Babae dito, lalaki doon. Sana huwag kang mailang, Soo. Alam mo bang bawal ‘tong ginagawa ko na magkwento, pero gusto ko lang maging honest sa’yo.”

Magaang ngumiti si Kyungsoo at naibsan ang bigat sa kanyang puso, “Jongin, hindi ako maiilang huwag kang mag-alala. Buhay mo ‘to, at alam ko naman na dadating din yung time na may taong magpapabago sa’yo. Kung saan ka masaya, sige lang. Salamat sa pagkukwento.”

 

Pagtapos ng tanghalian ay pumunta na sila sa sinehan ni Kyungsoo. Hindi gusto ni Jongin ang mga ganitong pelikula pero kataka-taka na napapangiti siya lalo na pag nadidinig niya ang pagtawa ni Kyungsoo.

Bahagyang sumandig ito sa kanya at sinamantala niya ang pagkakataon, dahan-dahan niyang idinikit ang binti at braso dito. Umiinit ang pakiramdam niya dahil lang sa simpleng paglalapit ng katawan nila ni Kyungsoo.

Ilang saglit pa ay nadinig niya ang pagsinghot nito. Hindi niya maintindihan kung saan umiiyak si Kyungsoo dahil mas gusto pa niyang panoorin ang mukha nito kaysa sa pelikulang gumugulong sa harapan nila.

 

“Kyungsoo, wala ka na bang gustong gawin?” Tanong ni Jongin pagkatapos ng pelikula.

Dumako ang mata nito sa gilid niya. “Jongin, skating tayo!”

Kahit hindi kayang magbalanse ni Jongin, nagpahatak na lang siya dito. “Soo, marunong ka ba nito?”

“Hindi! Dali, try na natin!!!”

Nakahawak lang sila sa railings nang tumapak na sila sa yelo, nanatili sa gilid si Jongin habang sinusubukan ni Kyungsoo na balansehun ang sarili at magpadulas sa yelo.

Ilang ulit itong nadapa pero panay lang ang tawa nito. Hindi makaalis si Jongin sa pwesto niya, natatakot na baka matumba siya. Nilapitan siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Halika ka na, Jongin! Tuturuan kita!”

Hinawakan nito ang kamay niya at dahan-dahang tinuruan kung paano ang gagawin.

Ilang saglit pa ay hinawakan niya si Kyungsoo kasabay ng pag-ikit nito at saka yumukod pa sa kanya.

“Ikaw din, Jongin! Mag-twirl ka rin! Dali! Dali!” Iniangat nito ang kamay at umikot si Jongin ngunit nagkamali siya ng tapak kaya naman nahatak niya si Kyungsoo at napaibabaw siya rito.

Bumubungisngis ito habang nakatingala lang sa kanya. Bumangon na si Jongin dahil may ibang bagay na siyang nararamdaman sa sarili niya.

“O di ba, kahit hindi magkasintahan pwede maghawakan ng kamay.” At iniangat niya ang mga kamay nilang magkahugpong.

Kumindat si Kyungsoo sa kanya, “Friends kasi tayo! Di ba Jongin?”

_Wow. Friendzone agad._

 

“Hay! Pakiramdam ko, mananakit ang buo kong katawan bukas!” Reklamo ni Kyungsoo habang nagsusuot na sila ng sapatos. Lumuhod si Jongin at isinintas ang rubber shoes nito. Nag-angat siya ng tingin at nakita na naman niya ang pagpula ng pisngi at tenga nito.

“Happy?” Tanong niya rito. Nakakahawa ang kaligayahan na mababakas sa mukha ni Kyungsoo at hindi alam ni Jongin pero mayroon ding saya na pumupuno sa puso niya.

“Sobra! Thank you, Jongin! Nagutom ako doon, kain ulit tayo?”

 

“Wala ka na bang gustong gawin?” Tanong muli ni Jongin habang patungo sa parking lot, mag-a-alas siyete na rin kasi at kailangan na niyang iuwi si Kyungsoo.

“Wala naman. Uuwi na tayo di ba? Bakit mo natanong?”

Umiling lang siya dito, “Wala naman, yung mga dati kong kliyente alam mo ba palaging nag-o-offer ng sexual sessions. Mahal ko ang trabaho ko kaya hindi ko pinapatulan.”

Pinagbukas niya ng kotse si Kyungsoo. Kapagkuwan ay nagmaneho na siya pabalik sa lugar nito. “Pero kung pwede ‘yon, gagawin mo ba?”

“Hindi rin, Soo. Kahit paano alam ko limitasyon ko.”

Pinisil nito ang kamay niya, “Mabuti naman, Jongin. Sana alam mong nag-enjoy ako ngayon. Sa halos kalahating taon ko dito sa Maynila, ngayon lang ako sumaya.”

Ngumiti siya rito, “Masaya rin ako, Kyungsoo.”

 

Tinapik ni Jongin si Kyungsoo nang makarating na sila sa bahay nito, nakatulog ito sa byahe marahil dala ng kapaguran.

“Soo, nandito na tayo sa inyo.”

Nagmulat naman ito ng mata at may kabang sumipa sa dibdib ni Jongin. “Sorry, nakatulog ako sa byahe.”

“Ayos lang.”

“Thank you ulit, Jongin. Masaya ako kasi ngayon lang ako nakagala.” Inabot nito ang pera sa kanya at tinanggap naman niya iyon.

_Bahala na._

“Kyungsoo, pwede ko ba hingin number mo?”

Hindi niya ginawa ito sa kahit kaninong kliyente nila dahil bawal pero di bale nang mapagalitan.

“B-bakit?” Nahihiyang tanong nito sa kanya.

“Gusto kita, Kyungsoo. Gusto pa kitang mas makilala. Saka kung sakaling gusto mo ng makakasama lumabas, nandito lang ako.”

_Wow. Smooth, Jongin. Smooth._

 “P-pero, hindi ba masyadong mabilis ‘to Jongin?”

Ngumuso siya dito, ginawa ang lahat ng makakaya para magmukha siyang cute sa paningin ni Kyungsoo. Binanggit na niya ang mga katagang umaakit sa lahat ng taong kinakama niya, “Doon din naman tayo tutuloy, Soo. Please? Hindi mo to pagsisisihan.”

Ilang sandali pa itong nag-isip bago nito iniabot ang cellphone nito sa kanya. Ganoon din naman ang ginawa ni Jongin.

“Ipapaalala ko lang sa’yo Jongin na hindi ako kagaya ng mga kinakama mo.”

Binasa ni Jongin ang labi niya at hinagod niya ng tingin ang kabuuan ni Kyungsoo. Lalo lang siyang naaakit dito. Ganito. _Ganito ang tipo niya._ “Alam ko Kyungsoo.”

Bumaba na ng kotse si Kyungsoo ngunit kumatok ito sa bintana niya. “Ingat sa pagmamaneho, Jongin. Text mo ako kapag nakauwi ka na sa inyo.”

 

* * *

 

“Kumusta ang date mo? Aba ang saya niya! Gwapo ba? May picture ka? Patingin!!!”

Kagat-labi siyang tumango at pilit na pinipigilan ang kilig na nadarama. Inilabas niya ang cellphone at nakita niya ang isang maikling mensahe galing kay Jongin.

_Thank you, Soo. I had fun today! :)_

“Binigay mo number mo?!” Angil ni Jongdae.

“Mabait naman siya eh. Tingnan niyo.” Pinakita niya ang pictuire nila sa mga kaibigan. Panay ang palo at hiyaw ng mga ito sa kanya. Dahil totoo nga, isang gwapong nilalang si Jongin Kim.

“Hindi ba naturn-off sa’yo? Bakit kasi baby bench pa rin ang pabango mo, hindi ka magkaka-boyfriend niyan!” Asar ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Inggit ka lang! Sabi ni Jongin, cute raw ako. Diyan na kayo. Bye!” Laglag ang pangang tinalikuran niya ang mga kaibigan at pinakawalan ang hagikgik na pinipigilan niya.

_Sorry, nanang. Hindi ko na ata kaya ‘tong pigilan._

* * *

Isang araw bago bumalik ng trabaho si Kyungsoo ay nag-book siya ulit sa pangga at si Jongin ulit ang pinili niya.

Sinundo siya nito muli sa coffee shop. Ngayon ay naka-motor si Jongin at napaingos si Kyungsoo dahil naaalala niya ang unang araw niya sa Maynila.

“Hi Kyungsoo.”

Ngumiti siya ng matamis dito, “Hello Jongin.”

Bumaba ito sa motor nito at isinuot ang helmet sa kanya. Iniangat siya nito para makasakay. Nanginig si Kyungsoo nang iyakap ni Jongin ang mga braso niya sa bewang nito.

“P-pero...” Nahihiya niyang sabi kay Jongin, sinubukan niyang ikalas dito ang sarili ngunit sinakop ni Jongin ang kamay niya at ipinirmi iyon sa tiyan nito at isinandal ang ulo sa likod ng lalaki. Sumirko ang puso ni Kyungsoo nang maamoy ang bango ni Jongin.

Hindi na siya nakaalma pa.

“Kapit mahigpit Kyungsoo, baka mahulog ka.”

 

Dumating sila sa kalapit na mall at patalon-talon si Kyungsoo habang hinihila si Jongin papunta sa arcade. Nauwi sila sa isang basketball machine.

“Marunong ka ba nito, Kyungsoo?” Tanong sa kanya ng lalaki at mayabang siyang ngumisi dito. Hinulugan niya iyon ng token at binalak pa niyang magyabang kay Jongin. Pero makalipas ang isang minuto, konting bola lang ang pumasok sa ring.

Sumimangot siya na parang bata at agad namang ginulo ni Jongin ang kanyang buhok. “Isa pa, tuturuan kita.”

 

Naghulog si Jongin ng token, ipinulpot niya papasok sa bewang ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay niya at saka niya dinampot ang bola at inilagay sa kamay nito. Sinadya ni Jongin na idikit ang sarili sa lambot ng katawan ni Kyungsoo. Inilapit niya ang labi sa tenga nito.

“Lakasan mo lang ang pulso mo saka ibato.” Nilanghap niya ang bango sa maputing leeg ni Kyungsoo. Napakaraming bagay ang gustong gawin ni Jongin dito at tila may nabubuhay na naman sa katawan ni Jongin. Ramdam din niya ang bahagyang pagtindig nito at kita niya ang pamumula ng pisngi nito. “Go.” Malanding bulong ni Jongin rito at nakita niyang naihulog ni Kyungsoo ang bola.

Ngumiti siya ng makahulugan dito dahil alam niya. _Alam ni Jongin na naaapektuhan na ito dahil sa kanya._

Hinamon siya ni Kyungsoo at sinadya niyang pagpatalo sa huling round dahil kita niya ang pagmamaktol nito, pero wala namang pinagsisihan si Jongin dahil nakita niya ang pagngiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Naestatwa siya nang dumampi ang isang bimpo at pinunasan na lng nito basta ang kanyang mukha.

“Jongin, talikod. Ayan pawis na pawis ka na.” Napaigtad siya lalo na nang iniangat bahagya ni Kyungsoo ang damit niya at pinunasan ang pawis niya. Hindi alam ni Jongin kung namumula na ba siya dahil sa lambot ng palad ni Kyungsoo sa likod niya habang nilalagyan siya ng pulbos..

“Ikaw dapat palagi kang may dalang panyo o bimpo. Magkakasakit ka ng ginagawa mo.” May kabang bumundol sa kanyang dibdib at tila nahahalina siya sa ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Wala na siyang naisagot at nagpatangay na lang dito.

 

Isang buwan. Isang buwan na ang lumipas ngunit hindi pa rin mapakali si Jongin. Palagi niyang naiisip si Kyungsoo, siguro marahil sa huling pagkikita nila ay doon siya muling nakaramdam ng pag-aalagang  matagal na niyang hindi nararanasan.

Isang buwan ngunit wala na siyang natanggap na kahit anong text galing kay Kyungsoo. Sinubukan niyang tumanggap ng maraming booking ngunit sa tuwing ngingiti ang mga ito sa kanya, walang ibang bagay na maisip si Jongin kundi ang mga ngiti ni Kyungsoo, ang mga mata nito, at lahat yata ng bagay tungkol dito.

Isang araw, naisipan ni Jongin lumabas at mag-ikot, matindi na nga ata talaga ang tama niya dahil hindi lang katawan ni Kyungsoo ang hinahanap niya, pati na rin ang presensya nito.

Palabas na si Jongin sa supermarket nang may biglang makatabig sa kanya, nalaglag ang mga bitbit nito at agad naman niyang tinulungan.

“Salamat nga pa – Jongin? Uy Jongin! Naalala mo pa ako?” Nag-angat siya ng tingin at tumambad sa kanya ang taong kanina pa laman ng isip niya.

“Kyungsoo kumusta ka na? Ang tagal na nating di nagkikita ah.” Napakamot siya sa batok, hindi na nahihiya si Jongin. _Ngayon lang._

Inakay naman niya ito palabas, “Pasensya ka na Jongin. Ang dami lang talagang gawain sa school ngayon, napakakulit pa kamo ng mga estudyante ko.”

“Ah. Kala ko nakalimutan mo na ako.” Pabiro niyang sabi ngunit nararamdaman niya ang mabilis na tibok ng puso niya.

“Kyungsoo hatid na kita sa inyo, wala naman akong gagawin?”

Namula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at halos manlambot si Jongin nang ngumiti at tumango ito sa kanya.

“Kumusta ka naman, Jongin? Tuloy ka pa rin ba sa pangga?” Nagkibit-balikat lang siya rito. Hindi maamin na tinapos na niya ang trabaho dahil wala na siyang ibang gustong makasama kundi si Kyungsoo lang.

“K-Kyungsoo, gusto ko sanang simulan ulit kung saan tayo huminto. Pwede ba kitang sunduin at ilabas sa susunod na linggo?”

“Okay, Jongin.”

 

Nang mga sumunod na araw ay sinusundo palagi ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Naaaliw siya sa bawat kwento nito lalo na sa pagliwanag ng mukha at pagngiti nito sa kanya. Ang isang date ay nasundan pa hanggang sa hindi na alam ni Jongin kung ano nga ba ‘tong ginagawa nila ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya maintindihan ang sarili.

Nagiging kaamoy na rin ng binata ang sasakyan ni Jongin at wala na siyang ibang gusto kundi ang makasama palagi si Kyungsoo.

Hindi rin niya maintindihan kung anong pwersa mayroon ito dahil hindi na lang katawan ang habol ni Jongin dito. Gusto na rin niyang makuha ang puso nito.

“Tangina ang corny ko na.” Natatawang sabi niya nang makarating siya sa labas ng pinagtuturuang eskwelahan ni Kyungsoo. Eksaktong kalalabas lang nito ng gate at inirolyo niya pababa ang bintana.

“Kyungsoo!” Tawag niya rito at ngumiti naman ito ng matamis sa kanya.

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?” Namumula na naman ang pisngi nito at walang ibang gusto si Jongin kundi halikan iyon pero hindi ‘yon pwede dahil _magkaibigan_ lang sila.

“Sinusundo ka? Gusto mong kumain sa labas?”

Ngumuso ito sa kanya, “Uhm. May kailangan kasi akong ayusin, hatid mo na lang ako sa’min? Tapos okay lang ba magpasundo bukas? May ipapasa lang ako saglit tapos kain tayo sa labas!”

At sino si Jongin para tumanggi? “Okay na okay lang, Kyungsoo.”

Ngumiti ito sa kanya at masayang nagkwentong habang bumabyahe sila papunta sa apartment nila Kyungsoo.

Nang makarating sila sa bahay nito ay halos naestatwa siya ng may mainit na bagay ang dumampi sa pisngi niya. “Thank you, Jongin!”

Hindi na siya nakasagot pa dahil mabilis na lumabas si Kyungsoo ng kotse niya. Naiwan ang bango nito sa pisngi at sa kotse niya. Kulang na lang ay sumabog at magsasayaw siya sa tuwa.

 

Ngunit lingid sa kaalaman ni Jongin ay pinaghahanalaan siya ng dalawa niyang kaibigan. Si Chanyeol at Sehun. Nagtaka ang dalawang ito sa inaasta ni Jongin. Sinundan nila ito isang hapon at laking gulat nila nang makitang pumarada ang sasakyan ni Jongin sa isang all boys high school.

Nagkatinginan ang dalawang magkaibigan, mukhang totoo nga ang hinala nilang may espesyal na tao sa buhay ni Jongin ngayon ngunit hindi nila alam na isang menor de edad iyon...

 

“Jongin umamin ka nga sa amin! Bakit parating amoy baby sasakyan mo? May anak ka na bang gago ka? Kaya ba hindi ka na namin nakikita?”

Kasama niya ang mga kaibigan dahil nag-aya ang mga ito na magpunta sa mall.

“Deal with it, pare. Kung ayaw niyo sa kotse ko, mag-commute kayong dalawa. Ano bang problema niyo? Wala akong anak.”

“Ito kasing si Ohsen pare, wala na raw brip. Paano ninanakaw ng mga kinakama niya.”

“Tangina mo, Chanyeol. Manahimik ka na lang.”

“Jongin, ipapaalala ko lang sa’yo anyone below 18 is off limits. 24 ka na, baka nakakalimutan mo?” Makahulugang ngumiti sa kanya si Chanyeol.

“May lagnat ka ba pare? Ano namang gagawin ko sa isang 17 o 18 years old?”

“Ano nga ba Jongin?”

Hindi na lang niya pinansin ang mga ito at pumasok na sila sa loob ng bench at nag-ikot. Napalunok si Jongin at dumako ang mata niya sa stall ng mga pabango. Binuksan niya ang tester ng baby bench bubblegum at wala na naman sa sariling napangiti si Jongin. Hindi niya napansin na nasa tabi niya ang mga kaibigan.

“Miss, pahingi naman ng sampung bote ng 200 ml nito.”

Lito siyang tinitigan ng babae ngunit tumango rin kapagkuwan.

“Tol anong gagawin mo diyan? Iinumin mo? Wala ka na bang pera at yan na lang pabango mo?” Asar sa kanya ni Sehun. Sinamaan niya ito ng tingin, kanina pa siya binubwisit ng mga ito.

“Jongin, umamin ka na, ilang babae ang nabuntis mo?”

Ayaw pa sanang umamin ni Jongin pero ayaw niyang pag-isipan sya ng masama ng kaibigan. “Gago! This is Kyungsoo’s cologne!”

“Sino si Kyungsoo? Anak mo?” Ngisi ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Crush ko?” Hiyang-hiyang pag-amin ni Jongin.

“What the fuck, bro? Crush crush ka pang gago ka. Jongin legal na ba yan?” Asar ni Sehun.

“Oo nga pare baka minor pa yan gago! Sinasabi ko sa’yo baka mademanda ka sa ginagawa mo, ‘di ka namin tutulungan.” Gatong naman ni Chanyeol.

Gusto na niyang sapakin ang kaibigan kung wala lang sila sa loob ng Bench. “Ganito ba talaga ang tingin niyo sa aking dalawa?”

“Oo tol basta nakapalda o malaki ang pwet papatusin mo na. Jongin, wala ka na maloloko dito, bata pa lang tayo alam na namin likaw ng bituka mo.”

“Kasi ganito rin kayo?” Ganting tanong niya rito.

“Oo? Pero hindi kami pumapatol sa mga menor.”

“What the hell! Hindi nga siya minor. Here, tingnan niyo.” At saka niya ipinakita ang picture nila ni Kyungsoo. Humalakhak ang kaibigan sa kanya.

“Talaga bang legal na yan Kim Jongin?”

“You realize na this picture is not helping. He looks young, tangina mo Jongin ha. Sinasabi ko sa’yo, isusumbong kita kay Tito.” Banta ni Sehun sa kanya.

“Huh? Hindi siya makakapag-book sa pangga kung minor pa siya!” Masyadong napalakas ang boses ni Jongin at hindi niya napansin na kanina pa pala sila tinititigan ng tao. Dumating naman ang saleslady at sinabi na sa counter na lang niya kuhanin ang pabango. Pumila naman sila doon.

“Jongin we love you, alam mo ‘yan. But if he’s a fucking minor, I swear ako ang unang bubugbog sa’yo.”

“What the fuck Chanyeol? Shut up, wala kayong alam. Tanginang mga ‘to.”

“Sir, 870 po.” Iniabot niya ang debit card sa kahera na lito ring nakatingin sa kanya. Ano nga bang gagawin ni Jongin sa mga pabango na ‘to?!

“Dude, anong trabaho I mean nag-aaral pa ba ang boy toy mo?” Itinaas niya ang gitnang daliri kay Sehun.

“Huwag niyo siyang tatawagin ng ganyan! And for fuck’s sake, nagtatrabaho na si Kyungsoo. He’s a teacher!”

Masyado nang umiinit ang ulo ni Jongin at mabuti naman ay nanahimik na ang kaibigan niya dahil masama na ang tingin ng mga tao sa pinag-uusapan nila. Ngunit sa likod ng isip ng mga kaibigan ng binata, masaya ang mga ito dahil ito ang unang beses na pinagtanggol niya ang taong nagkakaroon ng koneksyon kay Jongin.

 

Nakatapos na sila magbayad nang umariba na naman si Chanyeol. “Last na. Seryoso ka ba sa minor na ‘yan, Jongin?”

“What the fuck is your problem, dude? Tigilan niyo na! He’s already 20, 21? Hindi ko alam?”

“See! Pati edad hindi mo alam.”

“Pwede bang manahimik na kayo? Tangina, okay? He’s a friend? I don’t know, basta magkaibigan kami pero special siya sa akin, okay? At seryoso ako so please shut up.”

Natapos ang araw na ‘yon na masakit ang ulo ni Jongin at hindi rin nakatulong ang paghihinala ng kaibigan niya sa kanya. Mabuti na lang at tinawagan siya ni Kyungsoo kinagabihan at sinabing excited na ito sa date nila kinabukasan.

Hindi na alam ni Jongin ang nangyayari ngunit sigurado siyang gusto niya si Kyungsoo at gagawin niya ang lahat para sagutin na siya nito.

 

 

Hindi maialis ni Jongin ang tingin kay Kyungsoo habang umo-order sila ng pagkain, hindi ito nakasuot ng kinagawian nitong uniporme. Nakasuot ito ng stripes na long sleeves at skinny jeans. ‘Di maiiwasang mapatitig siya sa hubog ng katawan nito ngunit mas napapako na ang mata niya sa maganda nitong mukha, sa malambot nitong titig at sa pagkurba ng labi nito na tila sa kanya lamang ang mga ngiti ni Kyungsoo.

Nagpaalam si Kyungsoo na magbabanyo ito at bahagyang pinukpok ni Jongin ang dibdib dahil tila naubusan siya ng hangin.

Wala na yatang igaganda ang gabi na ito subalit may dalawang tukmol na bigla na lang nagpakita at umupo sa lamesa nila.

“Tangina tol anong ginagawa niyo rito?” Pagalit niyang tanong kay Sehun at Chanyeol.

“Surprise dude! Sinundan ka namin kanina, tangina ‘tol tigilan mo na ang pakikipag-date mo sa isang minor.”

Napabuga na lang ng hangin si Jongin, ito ang dahilan kung bakit ayaw niyang sinasabi sa kaibigan ang estado ng relasyon nila ni Kyungsoo.

“Umuwi na kayo, saka na tayo mag-usap pagkatapos ng date ko. Please lang.” Ngunit makulit ang dalawa, hindi ito natinag.

“Jongin? Sino sila?” Hindi na niya namalayan na umupo na sa tabi niya si Kyungsoo. Nagpakilala naman ang dalawang kumag at kinakabahan si Jongin sa usapang ito.

“Diretsuhin mo kami, minor ka ba?” Nakataas ang kilay ni Sehun at nakita niya ang pamumula at pagkabalisa sa mata ni Kyungsoo.

“T-twenty one na ako.” Nauutal nitong sagot at mababakas sa hitsura ni Chanyeol at Sehun na hindi ito kumbinsido sa sagot ng lalaki.

Sa takot ay nakita niyang inilabas ni Kyungsoo ang I.D. nito sa eskwelahan, nangingilid na ang luha nito kaya naman binulungan niya ito. “Breathe, Kyungsoo. Huwag mo silang pansinin, huwag kang matakot.”

“I doubt it. Hindi pa rin ako naniniwala, pwede kayang magpagawa ng fake na I.D. sa Recto!” Masungit na saad ni Sehun at nagulat si Jongin nang tuluyang tumulo ang luha ng ka-date niya.

“Iwanan mo na ‘tong si Jongin, 24 na ‘to. Masyado ka pang bata.”

“J-Jongin, uuwi na lang ako. S-sorry.” Isinukbit nito ang suot nitong backpack at dali-daling lumabas ng restaurant.

Namutla ang dalawa niyang kaibigan, “Tangina kita niyo na? Sinabi ko naman kasing tigilan niyo. Sinira niyo ang date ko! Hay, bakit ko ba kayo kaibigan. Magbantay kayo dito! Hahabulin ko si Kyungsoo. At pagbalik ko magso-sorry kayo sa kanya.”

Agad ding tumakbo si Jongin, alam niyang hindi pa nakakalayo si Kyungsoo dahil hindi ito matandain ng direksyon.

Naabutan niya ito sa tapat ng exit ng mall, bahagyang umaalog ang balikat nito at panay ang pindot sa cellphone. Napahinga si Jongin sa takot at sa kagaanan ng loob. ‘Di niya mapapatawad ang sarili kung mapapahamak si Kyungsoo dahil sa kanya.

Hinawakan niya ang braso nito at tama nga siya, basa ang mata ng lalaki. “Kyungsoo tahan na. Bakit ka umalis?” Niyakap na niya ito at hinaplos ang likod.

“Ex mo ba yung mga ‘yon, Jongin? Natatakot lang ako kasi awayin nila ako. Ayoko ng gulo, uuwi na lang ako.”

“Dali na, Soo. Sasapakin ko sila pag inaway ka nila. Sayang naman ‘tong araw na ‘to, ang tagal kong naghintay para lumabas tayo.” Pabulong niyang sagot.

“Promise mo yan ah?”

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang braso niya, mukha na siyang tanga sa inaasal niya ngunit sinagot din niya ito, “Oo. Promise.”

 

Pagbalik nila ay nag-init ang ulo ni Jongin dahil nilantakan na ng mga kaibigan niya ang pagkain. Agad namang humingi ng tawad ito kay Kyungsoo na noong una’y nahihiya pa ngunit katagalan ay panay na ang pagtawa nito.

Tila nawala sa eksena si Jongin dahil si Chanyeol at Sehun na ang inasikaso ni Kyungsoo subalit nabura iyon lahat nang ngitian siya ni Kyungsoo lalo na nang hilahin siya payuko nito at pinunasan ang kanyang pisngi.

“Parang bata, ang kalat kumain.” Tinawanan siya nito at positibo si Jongin na namula ang pisngi niya.

 

Silang tatlo ang naghatid kay Kyungsoo pauwi, mukhang wala nang poproblemahin pa si Jongin dahil boto naman ang mga kaibigan niya rito.

“Hindi kita masisisi pare kung talagang gusto mo si Kyungsoo.”

Napatango siya sa sinabi ni Chanyeol, may nahihimigan siyang kakaiba sa tinig nito ngunit pinagsawalang bahala niya iyon.

“Seryoso ako mga pare. Tulungan niyo ako. Tototohanin ko na ang panliligaw ko.”

 

Naging normal na para kay Jongin na sunduin at ayaing lumabas si Kyungsoo tuwing may pagkakataon. Lumipas ang araw at buwan, umuwi sa probinsya ang lalaki upang doon magdiwang ng pasko at bagong taon. May kirot sa puso ni Jongin, nakadama siya ng bahagyang pagkalungkot dahil mahabang panahon sila hindi magkikita.

“Anong ginagawa mo diyan ngayon?” Tanong niya habang magkausap sila ni Kyungsoo ngayon sa telepono. Hindi man sila magkaharap, tila permanente na ang ngiti sa labi ni Jongin sa tuwing madidinig niya ang malambing nitong tinig.

“Nakahiga na, tapos na kaming kumain. Maingay pa rin pero tulog na mga tao.” Mahina itong tumawa sa kabilang linya.

“Tumalon ka ba ngayong New Year, Kyungsoo?” Asar niya at narinig niya ang pag-ingit nito.

“Ibaba ko na ‘to, sige ka! Humanda ka pagbalik ko ng Maynila!”

Napahalakhak lang si Jongin, “Sige lang, Kyungsoo. Maghihintay ako.”

Walang umimik sa kanilang dalawa ngunit hindi na napigilan pa ni Jongin ang sarili. Kailangan niyang marinig ito. “Na-miss mo ba ako? Kasi miss na miss na kita.”

Ibaba na sana ni Jongin ang telepono sapagkat tahimik na sa kabilang linya ngunit sumagot bigla si Kyungsoo, “Oo. Miss na kita.”

Napakagat-labi siya, alam ni Jongin na magiging maganda na ang simula ng taon. Nakuha na niya ang sagot sa pakiramdam na bumabagabag sa kanya. “Happy New Year, Kyungsoo.”

“Happy New Year din, Jongin.”

 

Niluwagan ni Jongin ang kanyang necktie, buong araw siyang hindi mapakali sa opisina. Binati na siya ng lahata ng tao dahil kaarawan niya ngayon subalit wala siyang natanggap na kahit anong mensahe o tawag man lang galing kay Kyungsoo. Nakakatawang isipin na ang simpleng pagsali ni Jongin sa _pangga_ ang magpapabago ng buhay niya.

“Bro, kanina ka pa tulala. Problema?” Nagitla si Jongin nang makita ang kuya Minseok niya na nasa loob ng kanyang opisina.

“Kuya ayos naman ako. Napirmahan na ‘to?” Aniya habang binubusisi ang mga papeles. Napahinga lang si Jongin at hinilot ang sentido.

“Tol, umuwi ka na o kaya lumabas. You deserve it. Masaya ako na finally, nandito ka na at makakasama na kita sa pagpapatakbo ng negosyo.”

“Salamat, Kuya. Dito muna siguro ako.”

“Sigurado ka? Baka gusto mong bumaba? Nakita kong may naghahanap sa’yo sa lobby.” Ngisi nito at iyon ang gatilyo at iyon na ang pinakamablis na takbo ang ginawa ni Jongin sa buong buhay niya.

 

“Miss, sige na. Pakisabi naman na si Kyungsoo yung nandito, may iaabot lang ako.” Nakita ni Jongin na mukhang stressed na si Kyungsoo sa pakikipag-usap sa receptionist at kahit hinihingal si Jongin ay agad siyang lumapit dito.

“Kyungsoo!” Tawag niya rito at malapad naman itong ngumiti sa kanya.

“Jongin! Jongin kanina pa kita inaantay ayaw nila akong paakyatin. Happy Birthday!” Bati nito at tila umikot yata ang buong paningin ni Jongin nang may init na yumakap sa kanya at  napuno ang sistema niya ng bango ni Kyungsoo.

Bago pa siya makaganti ng yakap dito ay kumalas na ito sa kanya, “Gusto ko lang iabot ‘to. N-Nagluto ako para sa’yo, hindi siguro kasing-espesyal ng mga kinakainan natin pero ito lang ang alam kong ibigay sa’yo.”

Tinanggap ni Jongin ang isang paper bag na naglalaman ng pagkain at tila may cake pa sa loob. “Thank you, Kyungsoo. Kala ko di mo na ako babatiin.”

“Ikaw pa ba, Jongin? Posible bang makalimutan ko ‘yon?”

 

Dinala siya ni Kyungsoo sa apartment nito. Pinagsaluhan nila ang dala nitong pagkain at nag-usap lang. Kakakita lang nitong makalawa ngunit palaging may kung anong bagay na nagtatangkang lumabas sa bibig niya, mayroong pangungulila sa kanyang buto na laging humahanap kay Kyungsoo upang matanggal lahat ng pag-aalinlangang nadarama niya.

“Happy Birthday ulit, Jongin. Sana masaya ka ngayong araw, pasensya ka na kung naabala kita ngayon.” Nakayukong sabi ni Kyungsoo, inihatid siya nito sa may labasan. Tila tinakasan na naman siya ng hangin sa kanyang dibdib. _Hindi na niya kayang pigilan pa._

Iniangat niya ang baba nito, “Kyungsoo ikaw lang yung gusto kong makasama ngayon.” Namula ito at nag-iwas ng tingin sa kanya, “Kyungsoo, mahal kita.”

Nakita niya ang takot sa mata nito, “Hindi mo kailangang sagutin. M-maghihintay ako. Seryoso ako sa’yo, Soo. Siguro laro lang noon una pero hindi ko na kayang magpanggap. Mahal kita.”

Niyakap lang siya nito bilang sagot. At sapat na ‘yon sa kanya.

 

Hindi siya marunong manuyo, ang tanging alam lang ni Jongin ay hulihin ang loob ng taong nakarelasyon niya upang mapabagsak ito sa kama ngunit iba si Kyungsoo at matiyaga ito sa kanya at tinutulungan siya nito sa lahat ng bagay.

Higit sa lahat, tinutulungan siya nitong maging mas mabuting tao.

* * *

 

 _Valentines Day._ Kabado si Jongin, pumorma siya ng maayos at bumili ng pumpon ng rosas. Mga bagay na binibigay ng tipikal na mga nobyo para mapasaya ang minamahal.

Sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na short period lang ito sa klase kaya naman agad siyang naghintay sa mga upuan sa labas ng faculty room nito. Natanaw niyang nakangiti ito habang may mga bitbit na piraso ng rosas, mga papel at mga tsokolate.

_“Sir Kyungsoo, pagkatapos ko po ng college liligawan kita. Sobrang cute niyo po.”_

Nadinig niya ang boses na nito na mukhang kilig na kilig pa at mga pisnging namumula. Umingos siya, naiinis sa sarili dahil nagseselos siya sa mga estudyante ni Kyungsoo dahil siya lang. _Siya lang ang pwedeng magpasaya rito._

Nang malapit na ito ay humarang siya sa nilalakaran ni Kyungsoo at itinakip ang pumpon ng rosas sa kanyang mukha.

“Happy Valentines Day!” Bulong niya. Ibinaba niya ang rosas at bumungad ang nakangiting Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Jongin! Anong ginagawa mo dito?!” Mababakas ang kaligayahan sa mukha nito ngunit agad na sumimangot si Jongin.

“Makangiti ka kanina ha nagbabasa ka pa ng love letter galing sa estudyante mo.” Napairap si Jongin.

Hinampas naman siya ni Kyungsoo, “Ano ka ba naman, hindi mo sila katulad.”

Positibo siyang namula ang pisngi nito at kumabog na naman ang dibdib ni Jongin sa mga tinuturan ni Kyungsoo.

“Nagpapaligaw ka ba sa mga estudyante mo, Soo?” Bulong niya rito.

“Hindi, ikaw lang naman inaantay ko. Ligawan mo na lang kasi ako.” Ngayon lang niya nakita na ibinabalik ni Kyungsoo ang hayagan niyang panlalandi dito.

Hinatak ito ni Jongin at ipinulupot ang braso sa bewang nito. “Bakit, tingin mo ba hindi pa kita nililigawan sa lagay na ‘to?”

Nakita niya ang pagpipigil ng ngiti nito at napahalakhak si Jongin. Masyado na siyang nanggigil kay Kyungsoo.

“Jongin naman! Hay nako, bahala ka nga. Kung saan ka masaya, e di doon ka.” Reklamo nito nang dutdutin niya ang mataba nitong pisngi.

“Eh masaya ako sa’yo, so dito na lang ako?”

Nahihiya itong nag-angat ng tingin sa kanya at kumagat-labi, “Pwede naman.”

_Tangina._

Tinakasan na si Jongin ng hangin, ni wala atang ideya si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa nito sa kanya. Sa ginagawa nito sa puso niya. Hindi na niya napigilan ang pamumula pa ng pisngi.

Umusli na naman ang labi ni Kyungsoo at tuluyan nang naputol ang pagtitimpi ni Jongin,

“Tangina naman, Soo. Sabi ko sa’yo huwag kang masyadong magpapa-cute ng ganito.”

“Ha? Hindi kaya!”

Kinabig niya ang mukha nito, “I’m sorry pero hindi ko na kayang pigilan.”

Sinakop niya ang mamula-mulang labi nito. Lalabas na yata ang puso ni Jongin sa dibdib dahil ganito pala ang halik kapag ang kasalo mo ay ang taong mahal mo.

Simpleng paglalapat lang iyon ng labi ngunit pakiramdam ni Jongin ay nakaahon na siya sa pagkakalunod, iyong tipong lumubog siya sa tubig ngunit muling nakatapak sa lupa.

Ang halik ni Kyungsoo ay ang pakiramdam na mayroon kang inuuwiang tahanan at may taong naghihintay sa pagbabalik mo.

Ngunit naalarma si Jongin nang humikbi si Kyungsoo.

“Bakit ka umiiyak, Soo? May nagawa ba ako?”

Nagtakip ito ng pisngi, “Kasi first kiss kita.”

Hindi na napigilan ni Jongin ang paghalakhak. _Tangina talaga. Nababaliw na siya._

Pinanggigilan niya ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at muling pinatakan ng matunog na halik ang labi nito. “Ang cute mo talaga, Soo. Huwag mo akong masyadong tuksuhin, baka di ako makapagpigil.”

Hinila na siya nito papalabas at kinurot lang siya nito sa tagiliran. Hinawakan niya ng mahigpit ang kamay nito. _Sa wakas._

Hindi nakaligtas sa kanila ang pang-aasar ng ibang estudyante ni Kyungsoo.

Sa loob-loob ni Jongin _“Sorry kids, akin lang ang teacher niyo.”_

Hanggang makauwi sa date nila ay walang tigil sa pagngiti si Jongin para siyang sira sa harap ng kapatid at mga kaibigan niya.

“Hoy puta akala ko ba mag-iinuman tayong gabi pero bakit wala pa yatang bawas yang bote mo?” Tanong ng kapatid niya.

Umiling si Jongin, “Kayo na lang, sinagot ko naman na lahat di ba?”

Tumunog ang cellphone ni Jongin at nakita niya ang mensahe ni Kyungsoo.

_“Goodnight, nini. Thank you sa araw na ‘to. :)”_

Nagpagulong-gulong si Jongin sa couch at napahiyaw nang mahulog dito. Masama ang tingin ng mga kasama niya sa kanya.

“Okay ka lang, tol?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Tangina tinawag ako ni Kyungsoo ng Nini. Sobrang cute. Ugh.” Napahalakhak si Jongin, punong-puno ng saya ang buong puso niya.

“Kala ko ba Kai gusto mong nickname? Para kang gago.” Asar ng kapatid sa kanya. Umiling lang siya dito, walang makakasira ng gabi niya.

Dinungaw ni Sehun ang cellphone niya, “Goodnight, nini.” Panggagaya nito sa boses ni Kyungsoo, bahagya pa itong pumiyok at isang batok ang ibinigay niya rito.

“Puta, weak! Nabading na si Nini.”

Tumayo na siya sa couch at itinaas lang gitnang daliri sa mga ito.

_Hulog na hulog na siya._

Sa mga nakalipas na araw ay ipinakilala niya sa magulang niya si Kyungsoo at gustong-gusto ng mga iyon ang lalaki dahil magandang impluwensya raw kay Jongin. Nagawa na niya ang lahat, isang bagay na lang ang kailangan niya.

_Ang makuha ang matamis na oo ni Kyungsoo._

 

“Pare, sigurado ba kayo sa gagawin natin?” Kinakabahang tanong ni Jongin habang sakay sa kotse ni Sehun. Bitbit ni Chanyeol ang gitara nito dahil papunta sila sa apartment nila Kyungsoo.

“Hindi ba masyadong pang maaga para mangharana?”

“Walang maaga o gabi Jongin kung gusto mong mapasagot ang taong mahal mo.” Sagot ni Sehun at kahit paano ay napanatag na siya.

Dalawang linggo na ang lumipas pagtapos ng halik na ‘yon ngunit gusto ni Jongin na makasigurong kanya na si Kyungsoo.

Na pareho sila ng nadarama.

Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas at nakarating na sila. Tinanggal niya ang ilang butones ng button down niya, nararamdaman na rin niya ang pamamawis ng kamay niya.

“Ready ka na ‘tol?” Asar sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

Tumikhim siya at mas kinabahan nang makitang nasa terrace ang mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo at nagsasampay.

Tumango lang siyang atrasan ‘to. “Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo dumungaw ka naman!”

Dinig niya ang hiyaw ni Baekhyun at dumungaw nga si Kyungsoo. Ilang saglit pa ay kinalabit na ni Chanyeol ang strings ng gitara nito. Nanginginig si Jongin iyon lang ang alam niya nang magsimula siyang kumanta.

_“O ilaw, sa gabing madilim_

_Wangis mo’y bituin sa langit.”_

 

Pumiyok si Jongin nang may humiyaw sa kabilang bahay na _“Tangina umaga pa lang.”_

Pinandilatan niya ang mga kaibigan na hindi makandatuto sa kakatawa.

“Kyungsoo, sagutin mo na ako.”

Matapos ang kanta ay iniintay niya kung bababain ba siya ni Kyungsoo. Kinakabahan na naman si Jongin.

Maya-maya ay tumambad sa kanya ang lalaking minamahal niya. Gulo-gulo pa ang buhok nito at namumugto pa ang mata, patunay na mukhang kakagising pa lang ni Kyungsoo.

Dinamba ito ni Jongin ng yakap at sinubsob ang mukha sa leeg nito “Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo nahihiya ako.” Sumbong niya rito.

Tinawanan siya nito dahilan upang lalong manghaba ang nguso ni Jongin. “Okay lang. Cute cute mo, Nini.”

Mas namula si Jongin at hinigpitan lang ang pagyakap kay Kyungsoo. “Shh. Tama na, Jongin. Huwag ka na mahiya.”

Nagmaktol pa siya rito. “Pasalamat ka at mahal na mahal kita, Kyungsoo.”

Dinampian nito ng halik ang labi niya, “Pasalamat ka rin at mahal kita. Oo na, Jongin. Sinasagot na kita.”

Nanlaki ang mata niya, binuhat niya si Kyungsoo at iniikot-ikot sa ere habang mukhang sira na nagsisigaw.

_Sa wakas, sa kanya na talaga si Kyungsoo._

Matatag ang relasyon nila, anim na buwan na ang lumipas matapos ang araw na iyon at wala pa ring ibang ginagawa si Jongin kundi magpasalamat at ipagmalaki na kasintahan na niya si Kyungsoo.

Nagpapamisa siya sa mga driver at kasambahay nila at sinasabi na ipagdasal ang relasyon nilang dalawa.

Biro naman ng mga kaibigan niya ay suotan niya ito ng helmet dahil baka mauntog ito.

 

Panay ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo habang ka-text si Jongin, umuwi siya sa probinsya dahil Agosto ngayon at piyestang kalamay sa kanila. Hindi pwedeng hindi siya makakasama.

“Bunso! Kanina ka pa tinatawag ng tatang at tumulong ka raw paghahalo ng malagkit pero ito pala at busy ka kaka-cellphone.” Asar ng Kuya Yixing niya. Naamin na niya rito na kasintahan na niya si Jongin at magaan ang loob niya dahil suportado siya nito.

“Umamin ka na sa inang at tatang, Soo. ‘Pag pinatagal mo yan, mas magagalit pa sila sa’yo.” Tumango lang siya dito at pumunta na sa bakuran dahil naririnig na nila ang pagngitngit ng tatang nila.

 

Natapos na rin sa wakas ang araw at naibigay na rin nila sa mga kapitbahay ang kalamay na niluto nila. Kausap niya si Jongin sa telepono at parang high school si Kyungsoo, hindi na naman makapagpigil ng kilig.

“Jongin, maghahapunan na kami! Tama na.” Mahina siyang tumawa dahil baka marinig siya ng magulang.

“Kyungsoo, miss na kita. Ibaba ko na ‘to, kiss mo muna ako.” Asar nito sa kabilang linya.

“Ayoko nga! Kainis naman ‘to.” Reklamo niya ngunit nadinig na naman niya ang pagtawag sa kanya ng nanang. Ayaw nitong pinaghihintay ang pagkain.

Namula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at hinalikan ng matunog ang speaker ng telepono, “Okay na ba? Huwag nang makulit, uuwi na ako bukas. Bye na muna. Mahal kita, Jongin.”

“Mahal din kita, Soo.”

 

Nakaupo na sila sa hapag at sa kamalas-malasan ay narinig ng nanang niya ang usapan nila ni Jongin.

“Totoo ba ‘yon, Kyungsoo?” Umaapoy na sa galit ang kanyang ama kaya naman tumango na lang siya.

“Kailan pa ‘to?” Tanong nito muli.

“Anim na buwan na po, tatang.” Inunahan na niya iyon ng iyak at paghingi ng tawad kaya naman walang nagawa ang magulang kundi ang aluin siya.

“Matino ba ‘to, Kyungsoo?” Tanong ng nanay sa kanya.

“Opo.”

“Puwes dalhin mo yan dito sa pasko, kailangan naming kilatisin ‘yan.”

Nakauwi sa Maynila si Kyungsoo at agad niyang pinaalam ‘yon kay Jongin. Masaya sila pareho dahil alam nilang iyon na lang ang iniintay nito. Ang makuha ang boto ng mga magulang niya.

* * *

 

_Lumipas pa ang ilang buwan._

Hindi maganda ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo sa araw na ‘yon, may kabang pumupuno sa kanyang dibdib sa bagay na hindi naman niya malaman. Pagkatapos ng meeting nila ay agad niyang nakita si Jongin na nakaupo sa mga benches sa may guard house.

Dahan-dahan siyang lumakad at tinakpan niya agad ang mata nito. Nakita niya ang pagngiti ng kasintahan.

“Jongin, Jongin. Bulaga!” Matinis ang boses ni Kyungsoo at agad na inaalis ang kamay niya sa pisngi ni Jongin sabay halik dito.

Namula ang pisngi ng lalaki at pinanggigilan nito ng yakap si Kyungsoo.

“I miss you, ‘ga. Ngayon lang ako tinamad sa seminar.” Pag-amin ni Kyungsoo habang akay-akay siya ni Jongin.

“Na-miss din kita, mahal ko. Tara na?”

 

Pumunta sila sa isang mall at doon sila kumain. Nakatitig lang si Jongin habang masayang nagkukwento ito tungkol sa nangyari sa meeting nito. Kung may makakakita kay Jongin, sasabihin ng mga ito na punong-puno ng pagmamahal ang mga mata niya. Walang ibang bagay ang pumapasok sa isip niya basta ang mahalaga ay nakikita niyang nakangiti at masaya si Kyungsoo.

“Pangga, nakikinig ka ba sa’kin?” Lumingon siya at nakitang nakanguso si Kyungsoo, hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili at hinalikan niya ang namumula nitong ilong. Pinaghahampas naman nito ang braso niya at hindi masupil ni Jongin ang ngiti sa kanyang labi. Mahal na mahal niya talaga ang taong ‘to.

Paalis na dapat sila sa restaurant nang may isang babaeng lumapit kay Jongin.

“Hi, Jongin. Bago mo ‘to?” Sabay lingon kay Kyungsoo. “Ikaw ba pinalit sa akin ni Jongin? Magaling ka ba sa kama?”

Litong tumitig si Kyungsoo sa kanya at nakaramdam si Jongin ng takot sa itinatakbo ng usapan.

“Umalis ka na.” Malamig na saad niya sa babaeng ni hindi na niya maalala ang pangalan.

Umismid ito at muling tumitig kay Kyungsoo, “Ikaw, kung sino ka man alam mo pagkatapos ka niyang gamitin sa kama, iiwan ka rin niyan.”

Humalik ito sa pisngi ni Jongin at kumindat, “Give me a call pag gusto niyo pa ng plus one sa kama. See you around, Jongin.”

Tahimik lang silang dalawa nang umalis ang babae. Nakayuko si Kyungsoo, kinuha niya ang kamay nitong nanlalamig.

“Kyungsoo, I’m sorry.” Bulong ni Jongin. “H-hindi ko alam. At saka alam mo naman di ba? Na wala na ‘yon lahat. Kyungsoo, huwag mo akong iwan.” Nararamdaman ni Jongin ang pamamasa ng mata niya. Natatakot siya kung bigla na lang siyang iwanan ni Kyungsoo.

Ngumiti ito ng tipid sa kanya, “Ayos lang, ‘ga. Nagulat lang ako pero sinabi ko naman sa’yo  na hindi ako mawawala. Halika na, uwi na tayo.”

 

Kinagabihan ay hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo, tila ayaw nilang maghiwalay ni Jongin. Bawat araw gumigising at natutulog siya ng may takot sa dibdib. Na baka dumating ang oras na iwanan na siya ng kasintahan dahil hindi niya maibigay ang gusto nito.

“Kyungsoo? Gising ka pa?” Tumabi si Baekhyun sa kanya sa sofa, hindi siya makatulog dahil maraming bagay ang naglalaro sa isip niya. Nagkibit-balikat lang ito bilang sagot.

“May problema ba? Gusto mo bang magkwento sa akin? Ang tagal na nating di nagpapang-abot dito sa apartment.”

Napahinga si Kyungsoo, ikwinento ang mga nangyari kaninang lumabas sila ng kasintahan. “Natatakot ako, Baek. Matagal-tagal na rin kami ni Jongin pero pakiramdam ko hindi ko nagagampanan ng maayos yung pagiging boyfriend ko sa kanya dahil may mga bagay akong hindi maibigay.”

“Paano kung ayawan niya ako dahil ang dami kong kulang? Sabi ni inang, pag naibigay mo na ang pinakaiingatan mo, iiwan ka rin. Parang kahit saan naman ako lumugar baka iwanan pa rin ako ni Jongin.” Pagak siyang napatawa habang pinipigilan ang mga luha sa mata.

“Binigyan ka ba niya ng dahilan para magduda? Pinipilit ka ba niya?” Tanging pag-iling lang ang sinagot ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi naman pala eh. Kyungsoo, tandaan mong hindi mo obligasyon ang ganitong bagay. Siguro nga may pangangailangan si Jongin pero kung mahal ka niyan, hihintayin ka talaga kahit gaano pa katagal. Ikaw ang bahala kung ibibigay mo pero Soo, huwag kang gagaya  sa akin. Alam mo naman ang buhay ko.”

Niyakap siya ni Baekhyun sapagkat nasaling nito ang damdamin niya. Panay ang pag-agos ng luha ni Kyungsoo. “Pag-isipan mo ‘tong mabuti Kyungsoo, ayokong magsisi ka sa huli. Matulog ka na, itatak mo sa isip mong mahal ka ni Jongin.”

Pumasok na siya sa kwarto at humiga sa kama, natulog siyang mabigat pa rin ang dibdib ngunit inalala na lang niya lahat. _Mahal siya ni Jongin._

Ilang araw ang lumipas at nagpunta si Kyungsoo sa unit ni Jongin. Nakita niyang abala ito at mukhang maraming pinoproblema kaya naman pinatakan ito ni Kyungsoo ng malambing sa labi. Isa. Dalawa. Tatlo. Hanggang sa hindi na namalayan ni Kyungsoo na nasa kandungan na siya ni Jongin.

Pinagbabangga nito ang sa kanila. Binuhat siya nito papasok sa kwarto at inihiga sa kama, nalunod ang maliit niyang pag-anas sa init ng labi at paghalik ni Jongin.

Bumaba ang labi nito sa kanyang leeg, sumipsip iyon at nagmarka sa kanyang balat. Napamulat siya ng mata nang unti-unting humigpit ang kapit nito sa kanya; ang mga kamay nito ay dahan-dahang pumapaloob sa suot niyang damit at saka marahan iyong hinubad sa kanya.

Lumapat ang kamay nito sa usbong sa kanyang dibdib, ang labi nito’y patuloy na dumausdos sa kanyang katawan at tila nabuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Kyungsoo. Tumindig ang balahibo niya at napahikbi.

“J-Jongin.” Mahinang tawag niya rito dahil _ayaw niya. Hindi pa siya handa. Hindi pa niya kaya._

“J-Jongin. Huwag.” Ang maliliit na hikbi ni Kyungsoo ay lumakas. Nakita niya ang pagkalito sa mata ni Jongin.

Sumiksik si Kyungsoo sa kama, pilit na tinatakpan ng maliit niyang mga kamay ang kanyang katawan. Nanlalamig siya, nakakaramdam ng panliliit sa sarili na _parang ito lang bakit kinatatakutan niya._

Tumulo ang luha ni Kyungsoo dala ng hiya at pagkadismaya sa sarili.

“B-bakit ka tumigil, ‘ga?”

Nakita niya ang pamamasa ng mata nito at ikinulong siya nito sa isang mainit na yakap. Patuloy ang pagluha ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya alam kung dahil ba iyon sa takot o ano.

“’Ga, I’m sorry.” Iyak niya kay Jongin.

Tinitigan siya nito sa mata at nakikita niya sa balintataw nito ang pagkatakot at napakaraming emosyon, “Huwag kang mag-sorry, Soo. Wala kang kasalanan. Patawarin mo ako, hindi ko napigilan ang sarili ko. Huwag mong ipilit, Kyungsoo yung mga bagay na hindi ka pa handa. Ayokong masaktan ka, ayokong mawala ka sa akin.”

Ibinaon nito ang mukha sa kanyang leeg at dama niya ang pagbagsak ng luha ni Jongin, “P-pero kasi.. Jongin baka ayawan mo na ako, baka iwanan mo na lang ako kasi hindi ko nabibigay yung pangangailangan mo. Baka humanap ka ng iba kasi pakiramdam ko hindi ko mabigay ng buo yung sarili ko.”

Pagod itong ngumiti sa kanya, waring nababatid na marahil iyon pa rin ang kinakatakot ni Kyungsoo. Waring alam na nito na umaatake na naman ang pagdududa niya rito. “Oo. Alam kong alam mo naman na ganito ako dati, mabilis magpadala sa init, isang labasan lang pakiramdam ko buo na ako ulit. Pero Kyungsoo wala kang kailangang gawin para sa akin, dahil itong minamahal mo ako ngayon sa kabila ng lahat sapat na.”

Nagpatuloy si Jongin, unti-unting tinutunaw ang takot sa damdamin ni Kyungsoo. “Wala ka dapat ipagalala dahil kung meron mang dapat matakot dito, ako ‘yon dahil baka isang araw maisip mong hindi mo na ako mahal. Di ako malinis Kyungsoo, ang dami kong kasalanan. Kinakahiya ko ang mga kagaguhan ko dati at alam kong hindi ko na maibabalik pa lahat pero sana alam mong sinusubukan kong magbago para sa’yo, para sa atin. Kyungsoo ‘ga, mahal na mahal kita. Patawarin mo ako.”

Niyakap nila ang isa’t isa habang patuloy silang umiiyak, nilalabas lahat ng pagkabahala at muling ibinabalik ang tiwala. Niyakap niya si Jongin, pinababatid na kahit ano pa ito dati ay hindi niya ito iiwanan.

Hinalikan nito ang noo niya pababa sa ilong at labi, naghahalo ang luha sa kanilang halik at nalalasahan niya pa rin ang ligaya at pag-ibig. Bumaba iyon sa mga markang nilikha ni Jongin sa kanyang balat. Magaan nitong idinikit ang labi at sa bawat paghalik ay tila humihingi ito  tawad, binubulong kung gaano siya ka mahal nito. Ipininta nito sa kanyang katawan ang pag-ibig at pagsisisi. Kumalas ito sa yakap niya at dinampot ang damit sa sahig, isinuot nito iyon sa kanya.

“Mahal kita, Jongin. Mahal na mahal kita pangga. Patawarin mo na ang sarili mo dahil kahit anong mangyari hindi rin kita iiwanan.”

Pinigilan niya ito nang magsabi si Jongin na sa couch na lang ito hihiga. Malaki ang tiwala niya sa kasintahan.

“Sana mas maaga kitang nakilala. Siguro kung nakilala kita noon, hiindi na ako hahanap ng iba. Siguro hindi ako nagsisisi ngayon sa mga ginawa ko dati.” Hikbi nito habang nakahiga sila. Naiintindihan niya kung bakit nagkakaganito si Jongin.

Hinalikan ni Kyungsoo ang mata nito at ipinatong ang daliri sa labi nito, “Ga, huwag mong saktan ang sarili mo. Tama na. Tapos na ‘yon, Jongin at nandito na ako ngayon.”

Hinigpitan nito ang yakap sa kanya, at nararamdaman niyang unti-unting kumakalma si Jongin. At wala silang ibinulong sa sarili kundi ang pag-ibig nila sa isa’t isa hanggang sa tangayin na sila ng pagtulog.

 

Pagkatapos ng insidenteng iyon ay mas naging sensitibo si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Maayos naman ang relasyon nila, nararamdaman niya ang pagmamahal ng kasintahan subalit tila may nagbago sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Tila nanlalamig si Jongin sa kanya lalo na sa tuwing magkakasolo silang dalawa. Kaya nama ngayong sembreak ay nagdesisyon si Kyungsoo na doon muna mamalagi sa unit ni Jongin.

Susubukan niya ang kasintahan, pakiramdam niya ay may mali na sa kanila dahil sa tuwing hahalikan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ay lalayo na ito pag umiinit na ang sitwasyon sa pagitan nila.

 

Nakasuot ng puting t-shirt si Kyungsoo at boxers nang dumating si Jongin galing trabaho. Kita niya ang pagkagulat nito, agad niya itong tinalon ng yakap at pinugpog ng halik ang pisngi.

“Surprise!”

Tumawa lang ito at gumanti ng halik sa kanya. Ikinawit niya ang binti sa bewang ni Jongin at nararamdaman niyang unti-unti na naman silang tinatangay ng apoy. Ngunit gaya ng dati, unang kumalas si Jongin at pagod na ngumiti sa kanya.

“Magbibihis lang ako, Kyungsoo.”

Nag-init ang mata niya, ayaw na ba talaga ni Jongin sa kanya kaya hindi siya nito binibigyan ng atensyon? Sumunod siya sa kwarto at nakita niyang kinakalag nito ang button down nitong suot. Niyakap niya ito sa likod, tila naglalambing at pabirong hinaplos-haplos ang pipis nitong tiyan.

“Soo, huwag mo akong subukan ngayon.” May diin sa tinig nito at nasasaktan siya dahil dito.

“Jongin, a-ayaw mo na ba sa’kin? Pag hahalikan kita palagi ka na lang lumalayo sa’kin. ‘Di mo na ba ako gusto?” Huminga siya ng malalim, napakaliit na bagay pinoproblema na naman ni Kyungsoo. “’Ga, miss na kita.”

Tila ba gatilyo iyon at doon na bumigay ang pisi ni Jongin. Kinabig siya nito at dinampian ang labi niya ng marahas na halik, ginalugad bawat sulok, sumipsip ito, tumikim at bawat pag-ingit ni Kyungsoo at hinigop ng labi ni Jongin. Isinandig siya nito sa kama, hinubad nito ang suot nito at tumambad sa kanya ang katawan ni Jongin.

Pinaglakbay niya ng mga kamay, hinaplos niya si Jongin sa paraang alam niya. Bumigat ang kanilang paghinga at kapagkuwan ay iniangat nito ang suot niya, pinaulanan nito ng halik ang leeg niya pababa sa  dibdib at sa kanyang tiyan. Ngunit tulad ng dati, may kabang sumipa sa kanyang puso lalo na ng bumaba ang halik ni Jongin hita niya.

_Ito na. Pumasok na sila ng kasintahan sa ibang teritoryo subalit alam ni Kyungsoo na hindi pa rin niya kaya._

Kumakagat ito sa bawat sulok, tila naghahanap, umaabot sa kakulangan. Subalit impit na napaungol sa Kyungsoo nang dumako ang kamay ni Jongin sa garter ng kanyang boxer shorts. May hikbi na pilit na kumakawala sa kanyang labi, at muli na namang nagbanta ang mga luha sa kanyang pisngi.

“J-Jongin.” Tawag niya muli rito. Pumungay ang mga mata nito at tila naintindihan nito ang hinihiling niya. Lumayo ito at naupo sa sulok ng kama, mababakas ang pagkadismaya sa mga mata nito at lalong nanliit si Kyungsoo. Kinalma niya ang sarili at lumuhod sa pagitan ng hita ni Jongin.

Pikit mata niyang hinalikan ito sa leeg, sa braso, pababa  sa malapad nitong dibdib. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang nangyayari ngunit alam niyang nanlalabo na ang mga mata niya, pilit niyang kinakalag ang butones ng pantalon ni Jongin ngunit hindi niya iyon magawa dahil sa panginginig ng kanyang kamay.

“Kyungsoo.” Tawag ni Jongin sa kanya subalit patuloy lang siya sa ginagawa.

“Kyungsoo, tama na! Tigilan mo na!” Hiyaw nito at bahagya siyang tinulak. Nanigas siya nang makita niyang umaalog ni Jongin sa tindi ng pag-iyak nito.

“Jongin.” Hinawakan niya ito sa balikat ngunit lumayo ito sa kanya.

“Huwag. H-Huwag mo akong hawakan Kyungsoo, hindi ako malinis. Muntik na naman akong magkamali. Bakit parati mo na lang ako sinusubukan? Kyungsoo, uulit-ulitin ko ba sa’yo na pagdating sa’yo ayokong magkamali!” Nanatili siyang nakatitig lang dito, at sumasakit ang dibdib dahil sa gulong ginawa niya.

“I’m sorry, ‘ga. Akala ko kasi ayaw mo na.” Nakayukong sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Imposible ‘yang sinasabi mo. Kyungsoo mahal kita, at hindi ako mapapagod sabihin ‘yan sa’yo. Ayoko na lang na magkamali na naman, ayokong mawala ka. Nag-iingat lang ako sa’ting dalawa, huwag kang mag-isip ng kung anu-ano. Hindi ako kasing bait ng inaakala mo, marami na akong nasaktan. Marami na akong taong ginamit para lang sa panandaliang ligaya, pararausan pagkatapos iiwanan. Dumating sa punto na iyon na lang ang dahilan kung bakit ako sumasaya. Kyungsoo ayokong mangyari ‘yon sa’tin, gusto ko pag ibibigay mo na yung sarili mo sa akin, gusto kong handa ka. Wala kang ibang dapat na gawin, ilang ulit ko ba ‘tong sasabihin sa’yo para lang mawala na lahat ng duda sa isip mo?”

Tumabi si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, hinayaan niyang ilabas nito lahat ng naipong sakit. Hinawakan niya ang kamay nito habang sinasabi nito sa kanya ang nakaraan nito. Hindi iyon maganda, hindi kaaya-aya sa pandinig ngunit kasabay ng pagmamahal niya kay Jongin ay ang pagmamahal din niya sa bawat durog na parte ng pagkatao nito.

Tumikhim ito upang makuha ang atensyon niya, “K-Kyungsoo, alam kong pwede mo akong iwanan dahil sa mga bagay na inamin ko sa’yo. Pero ito ako, Kyungsoo. Ito yung taong minahal mo. Hindi ko alam kung ano bang ginawa ko para magkaroon ng kagaya mo. Matatanggap ko kung magdadalawang-isip ka sa akin.”

Binitiwan ni Jongin ang kamay niya, nanatiling tahimik si Kyungsoo kaya naman nagulat siya ng tumayo ang nobyo sa pagkakaupo at nadinig niya ang sinabi nito. “Magbihis ka na, Soo. Ihahatid na kita sa inyo. Sa may sala lang ako.”

Agad niya itong hinabol at niyakap ng mahigpit sa likuran. Nanginginig silang dalawa, ramdam niya iyon at sa bawat pagsigok ni Kyungsoo ay inihahatid niya ang nararamdaman niya para kay Jongin. “Minamaliit mo ang sarili mo, ‘ga. Tanggap kita, Jongin. Tanggap ko lahat ng bagay tungkol sa’yo. Ipangako mo lang sa akin na mamahalin mo ako at maging totoo ka lang sa akin, sapat na ‘yon.”

Dinala niya sa banyo si Jongin, pinunasan niya ang pisngi nito at nakatitig lang ito sa kanya ng puno ng lambing. Mapungay ang mga mata nito at tila iiyak na naman. Sa bawat paghaplos ni Kyungsoo sa balat ni Jongin, alam niyang kanya lang ito.

Napakaraming nangyari sa araw na ‘yon ngunit alam niyang kailangan na nilang iwan ang parte na ito sa nakaraan at yakapin kung ano ang patutunguhan nila.

“Umiiyak ka na naman. Tahan na, pangga.” Ngiti niya rito at dinampian ng halik ang noo.

Umiling lang ito sa kanya at isinubsob ang mukha sa kanyang tiyan.

Hinila niya ito pahiga sa kama, hinintay niyang gumaan ang paghinga nito. Hinaplos niya ang buhok ni Jongin hanggang sa makatulog ito.

Pumikit na rin siya. At doon pa lang nakuha na ni Kyungsoo ang sagot niya. Alam niyang wala nang lugar pa ang takot o pagdududa basta’t nagmamahalan silang dalawa.

 

Isang linggong nasa unit ni Jongin si Kyungsoo kaya naman lumiban din si Jongin sa trabaho. Wala namang kaso iyon dahil gustong-gusto ng magulang niya ang kanyang nobyo. Isang linggo silang naglambingan lang ni Kyungsoo. Bago sa kanya lahat ng nararamdaman niya ngunit masaya siya dahil mas lalo lang silang tumatatag ni Kyungsoo.

Napangiti si Jongin nang makitang naiwan ng kasintahan ang pulbos nito at pabango. May kailangan daw itong asikasuhin kaya biglang naputol ang paglalambingan nila. Lalong lumawak ang ngiti niya sa kulambo na nasa isang tabi. Hindi kasi nakakatulog si Kyungsoo ng wala iyon kaya kung anong maibigan nito ay sinusunod lang niya.

Isang katok ang nagpatigil kay Jongin at agad niyang nabungaran ang kaibigan niyang si Chanyeol at Sehun.

“Hindi ka na naman pumapasok, Jongin. Nagbabahay-bahayan na kayo ni Kyungsoo?” Pabirong tanong ni Sehun at napailing lang siya rito.

“Nakasalubong namin si Kyungsoo kanina, aba dito na pala naglalagi? Mukhang pinagod mo ah. Kamusta naman?” Malisyoso ang ngiting ibinigay ni Chanyeol sa kanya at agad na sumama ang timpla niya.

“Anong ibig mong sabihin?”

Humalakhak lang ito, “Nga pala, Jongin. Magaling ba si Kyungsoo kumanta?”

Kumunot ang noo niya ngunit tumango dahil paminsan-minsan ay kinakantahan siya ng nobyo.

Sinaway ni Sehun si Chanyeol ngunit sumipol lang ang isang ‘to, “Ayos pala. E di nilabasan ka agad? Magaling pala, share mo naman sa amin pre just like the old times. Huwag magdamot.”

Nagpanting ang tainga ni Jongin at agad na hinatak si Chanyeol.

Nakuha pa nitong ngumiti ng nakakaloko sa kanya, may bahid pa ng labi sa bibig nito, “Jongin pare, chill ka lang. Di ka naman mabiro eh pero tangina kasi bro, sexy ng syota mo. Kailan mo ba hihiwalayan yan? Bigay mo na lang sa akin pare ako na ang bahala o gusto mo sabay tayo?”

Nagpanting ang tainga ni Jongin at agad na hinatak si Chanyeol. Pinaulanan niya ito ng suntok sa panga at kung saan niya ito maabot. Hindi niya alam ang nangyayari, nagdilim ang paningin niya sa galit. Nararamdaman din niya ang kamao na tumatama sa pisngi niya ngunit hindi pa ‘yon sapat dahil walang sinuman ang dapat na uminsulto sa kasintahan niya.

Alam niyang dati, noong hindi pa niya nakikilala si Kyungsoo ay madalas silang mag-share magkakaibigan ng partner pero hindi na ngayon. Dahil tapos na ang panahon na gago si Jongin. Kanya lang si Kyungsoo, magkamatayan na. Masagaan na ang dapat masagasaan.

“Tama na! Tigilan mo na Jongin! Putangina naman Chanyeol!” Awat sa kanila ni Sehun, nagdurugo ang labi nila pareho ngunit alam niyang mas maraming tama si Chanyeol.

_Bagay lang ‘yan sa kanya._

“Tangina ano bang problema mo Chanyeol?! Pumunta ka dito para lang diyan? Nasisiraan ka na ba ng bait?” Maanghang na tanong ni Jongin dito.

Umingos lang ito sa kanya mababaka sa mukha at tinig nito ang pagka-inggit, “Tangina mo rin Jongin! Ano? Mas mahalaga sa’yo yang lalaki mo kaysa sa pagkakaibigan natin? Ilan taon na tayo nila Sehun na magkakasama tapos ano? Dahil lang sa lalaking hindi ka kayang paligayahin nagkakaganyan ka? Ulol ka ba?”

Binigyan pa niya ulit ito ng magkabilang sapak, gumulong ito sa sahig, hindi niya ito tinigilan dahil hindi na niya kaya pang magtimpi. “Sino ka para sabihin yan? Tangina mo magkamatayan na tayo dito Chanyeol pero mawala na kayo lahat huwag lang si Kyungsoo. Isa pang salita mo, hindi ako magdadalawang isip ngayo na patayin ka. Subukan mo gago.”

Napaupo si Jongin sa sahig. Ganito ba? Ganito ba ang kapalit ng lahat ng kagaguhan niya noon?

“Jongin pare, nagbago ka na? Boy, asan na yung kaibigan namin dati? Nagmahal ka lang? Tanginang pagmamahal ‘yan pare, wala kang mapapala diyan. Iiwan ka rin niyan.” Pang-aasar nito.

Umiling lang si Jongin dito, “Chanyeol may mga bagay, na hindi mo makukuha sa init ng katawan. May ligaya na hindi na napupunan dahil lang napawi ng isang tao yung libog mo. Yung kaligayahan na nabibigay ni Kyungsoo, ‘yon ang ligaya na hahanap-hanapin mo. ‘Yong kaligayahan na gugustuhin mo lang makita ang isang tao pagkatapos ng isang mahabang araw. ‘Yong tipo na ayaw mo na lang umalis sa tabi niya.”

Tahimik lang silang lahat at muling nagsalita ni Jongin, bawat bigkas niya ay gumuguhit sa kanyang puso, namasa ang kanyang mga mata at nararamdaman niyang umaapaw na naman ang pagmamahal niya kay Kyungsoo. “Putangina Chanyeol, ganitong ligaya yung hindi mo na gugustuhin pang matapos. Kulang ang buong buhay para maipaliwanag kung gaano ako napapasaya ni Kyungsoo, kung gaano ko siya kamahal. Kuntento na ako sa ganitong bahay basta kasama siya. Mawala na lahat huwag lang siya.”

Huminga ng malalim si Jongin, “Kaya kung magsasalita ka ulit ng ganyan, hindi ako mangangahas na putulin ang pagkakaibigan natin. Ako na lang ang saktan niyo huwag lang si Kyungsoo kasi mahal na mahal ko siya.”

Nanatiling nakayuko si Jongin hanggang sa marinig niya ang mga papalayong yabag at ang pagpinid ng pinto. Hinayaan niya ang sarili na umiyak sa kabila ng sayang nararamdaman niya, naghahalo ang luha at hapdi sa sugat niya subalit di niya iyon alintana dahil ganito pala ang pakiramdam na magmahal at mahalin pabalik.

 

Kinahapunan ay sinundo niya si Kyungsoo sa eskwelahan. Nagtaka at nag-alala ito sa itsura niya kaya naman agad na umamin si Jongin dito at sinabi ang dahilan.

Hinaplos nito ang mukha niya at nangilid na naman ang luha sa kanyang mata, “Jongin tapos na ‘to di ba? Alam ko namang hindi ka na ganon. Pabayaan mo sila kung anong sasabihin nila.”

Umiling siya at hinagkan ang kamay nito, “Pero Kyungsoo binastos ka ni Chanyeol! Hindi ako papayag sa ganon. Tangina magkakamatayan na kami pero walang pwedeng manggago sa’yo. Ako muna ang makakalaban nila, bago ikaw.”

Dinampian nito ng halik ang pisngi niya, “Tama na. Ayokong magkaka-away kayo ng kaibigan mo dahil sa akin. Sana maayos niyo ‘to at Jongin tandaan mong kahit anong sabihin nila, hindi makakaapekto ‘yon sa nararamdaman ko para sa’yo.”

Nakayuko lang siya, nakakaramdam muli ng panliliit sa sarili dahil totoo ngang iba ang balik sa’yo kapag nagseryoso sa ka na.

“Jongin.”

Ikiniling lang niya ang ulo kay Kyungsoo.

“Jongin mahal na mahal kita.”

Muli ay bumuhos ang luha at naghalo muli iyon sa halik nila ni Kyungsoo.

_Lasang pag-ibig pa  rin iyon._

_Ngunit may isa pa, lasa rin iyon ng kapanatagan at pagkawala ng takot ni Jongin._

“Mahal na mahal din kita, Kyungsoo. Salamat.”

 

Nagdaan ang araw at muli silang nagkaayos nila Chanyeol, hindi masasabing kagaya ng dati ang pagkakaibigan nila ngunit humingi ito ng tawad sa kanya at kay Kyungsoo iyon lamang ang mahalaga sa kanya.

 

Halos hindi magkamayaw si Kyungsoo habang nasa byahe sila pauwi sa probinsya ng mga ito. Biglaan iyon dahil kinabukasan ay simula na ng simbang gabi at gusto ni Kyungsoo na kumpletuhin nila iyong dalawa.

Masyado itong mapamahiin ngunit hindi naman aalma si Jongin dahil isa iyon sa mga bagay na minahal niya kay Kyungsoo. Hindi nito kinakalimutan ang mga bagay na kinalakhan nito.

Isinikay niya ito sa convertible niya at kitang kita niya ang pagtama ng liwanag at hangin sa mukha ni Kyungsoo habang binabaybay nila ang expressway.

Masyado nang sumasakit sa pagtibok ang puso ni Jongin. Ganoon iyon kapag nakikita niya si Kyungsoo. Lalo lang nadadagdagan ang pagmamahal niya rito sa bawat araw na lumilipas.

Inihinto niya ang kotse sa gilid ng daan at litong tumitig sa kanya ang kasintahan.

“May problema ba Jongin?” Tanong nito.

Umiling siya at sinakop niya ang labi nito. “Mahal na mahal kita, Kyungsoo.”

Tinawanan lang siya nito at pinitik ang noo, “Mahal na mahal din kita. Para ‘tong ewan. Dali na, drive na! Ayokong hapunin tayo sa daan.”

At walang nagawa si Jongin kundi sundin ito dahil alipin siya ng pagmamahal niya kay Kyungsoo.

“Jongin, kukumpletuhin natin ang simbang gabi di ba?”

Tumango siya habang diretso ang titig sa daan at panaka-nakang sumusulyap sa kasintahan. “Oo naman, Soo. Kahit ano pa yan. Pero bakit ba kasi? Para saan ba?”

“Para matupad natin ang wish natin!” Parang batang saad nito.

Napailing na lang si Jongin, damang-dama ang pagmamahal na dumadaloy sa kanilang dalawa. Naisip niya na makumpleto man nila o hindi ang simbang gabi, alam niyang natupad na lahat ng hiling niya sa buhay magmula nang dumating si Kyungsoo.

Sumali lang si Jongin sa isang app para magkasalamuha at makatulong sa tao pero ang ibinigay niyon sa kanya ay habang buhay at walang katumbas na ligaya.

Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at pinatakan iyon ng halik. Ngumiti lang ito at nagpatuloy sila sa pagbyahe na mahigpit ang kapit sa isa’t isa.

Alam niyang simula pa lang iyon ng lahat ngunit sa isang bagay lang sigurado si Jongin.

 

Na si Kyungsoo na ang para sa kanya.

 

 

– Itutuloy...

 

 


	2. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makayanan kaya ni Jongin ang bagsik ng magulang ni Kyungsoo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ito na siya. Ang epilogue ng pangga. Sana magustuhan niyo. Hindi pa rin dito nagtatapos ang lahat dahil siguro baka gumawa ako ng spin-off para dito. :)
> 
> Please read with caution pa rin dahil saksakan sila ng kalandian dito. HAHA
> 
> Salamat po sa pagbasa <3

Mahigpit pa rin ang kapit ni Jongin sa kamay ni Kyungsoo. Nanatiling bukas ang hood ng convertible, malilim na sa kalsadang dinadaanan nila dahil pumasok na sila sa bayan nila Kyungsoo, mahigit kalahating oras pa bago nila marating ang barrio ng mga ito.

Panay ang hagikgik ni Kyungsoo at hindi mapigilan ni Jongin na magselos sapagkat bumitiw na ito sa pagho-holding hands nilang dalawa.

“Kyungsoo.” Ungot niya rito dahil panay ang tipa at bungisngis nito sa cellphone.

Hindi pa rin siya nito pinapansin at gusto na niyang ihinto ang kotse upang magmaktol dangan nga lamang at nasa gitna sila ng highway.

“Kyungsoo naman, tawa tawa ka pa diyan.” Tinitigan niya ito sa side mirror at kita niya ang pagsandig nito sa gawi niya, namula si Jongin dahil hinalikan ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi niya.

“Tampo ka na ba, ‘ga?” Umirap siya rito ngunit tawa lang ang sinagot ng kasintahan sa kanya.

 “Tingnan mo ‘to Jongin, nag-send si Kuya ‘Xing ng video.”

Iginilid ni Jongin ang kotse saglit at tinitigan ang video na naglalaman ng tatang ni Kyungsoo habang abala ito sa paghahasa ng itak. Namutla si Jongin dahil katabi pa ng isang itak ay mukhang panggapas ng palay.

“A-anong nakakatawa rito, Kyungsoo?” Kinakabahang tanong ni Jongin at nagpatuloy sa pagmamaneho.

“Ang cute ni tatang! Nami-miss ko na sila.” Umangkla si Kyungsoo sa braso ni Jongin ngunit hindi niyon napayapa ang kalooban niya.

“Kyungsoo naman anong cute doon?! D-deadly weapon ‘yon, ‘ga! Di naman siguro ako papatayin ng tatay mo ‘di ba?”

Kunwa’y nag-isip pa ito bago pinisil ang hita niya, “Hmm. Depende?”

“Soo naman! Bakit depende?” Hiyaw niya rito.

“Nanghahabol kasi si tatay.”

Naiyak si Jongin sa kaloob-looban niya. Ang ganda-ganda pa man din ng gayak niya ngayong araw pero mukhang uurong yata ang bayag niya dahil sa takot sa magulang ni Kyungsoo. Ito ang unang pagkakataon na makikilala niya ang magulang ng kasintahan.

_Dahil si Kyungsoo lang ang naging kasintahan niya._

Ilang bloke na lang ang layo ng bahay nila Kyungsoo nang itigil muli ni Jongin sa sasakyan, namamawis na siya ng malagkit sa takot.

“Ililiko ko na ulit, Soo. Ayoko na! Hahayaan mo ba ako mamatay?” Ungot niya rito.

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at bahagyang ginulo ang buhok niya, “Jongin naghanda na sila nanang, sayang naman. Hayaan mo hindi ka naman sasaktan ni tatang, behave ka lang ha?”

Tumango naman si Jongin na hanggang ngayon ay nanlalamig ang palad, “Kasama mo ako, hindi kita hahayaang saktan ni tatay. Dali na, Jongin nandito na rin naman tayo.”

“Okay, Soo. Yakap mo muna ako saka kiss na pati. Please?” Ngumuso pa siya at alam niyang hindi siya matatanggihan ni Kyungsoo.

Niyakap siya ng lalaki, amoy na amoy niya ang bango nito na nagpapabaliw parati kay Jongin at saka pinatakan ng malambing na halik ang labi niya. Aatras na sana si Kyungsoo ngunit hinigpitan niya ang kapit dito hanggang sa malusaw na ito sa hawak niya. Diniinan niya bawat hagod ng bibig niya kay Kyungsoo, bumigat ang bawat paghinga nang magtama ang kanilang dila.

Ngunit isang tikhim ang pumutol sa nag-iinit nilang sandali. Aarya pa sana si Jongin at magrereklamo ngunit nakita niya ang lalaki na kapatid marahil ni Kyungsoo na nakangisi sa tapat ng bintana nila.

“Soo, baka gusto niyong i-park muna ang kotse diyan sa garahe nila Aling Nene? Aba’y uusok na yata ang ilong ni tatang. Nagpahalik ka pa talaga.”

Pareho silang namula ni Kyungsoo, “Siya nga pala Kuyang, si Jongin, boyfriend ko.”

Hindi alam ni Jongin ang gagawin, para na yata siyang sisilihan sa puwet dahil imbes na ma-good shot siya sa pamilya ni Kyungsoo, mukha pa yatang tagilid na.

Pinisil naman siya sa balikat ni Yixing at saka nila inayos ang kotse. Kapagkuwan ay naglakad na sila patungo sa munting bahay nila Kyungsoo.

Maraming nagkalat na mga tsismosa na may mga bitbit pang sanggol at pati sa mga ‘yon ay nag-mano si Jongin.

Nang makarating sila sa maliit na garahe ay nakita niyang nagpunas si Mr. Do ng kamay galing sa paghahasa ng mga itak at sa tabi naman nito ay ang nanay ni Kyungsoo na nakangiti sa kanila.

“Bunso, kailan ka pa natutong makipag-halikan?” Malamig na sabi nito bago tinitigan si Jongin, “Ito na ba ang nobyo mo?”

Tumango naman si Kyungsoo at hinigpitan ang kapit sa kamay niya, “Tatang naman, malaki na po ako. Huwag niyo namang takutin si Jongin!”

Napabuntong-hininga ang tatay ni Kyungsoo ngunit may talim pa rin sa tingin at tinig nito. “Jongin ba kamo?”

“O-opo. J-Jongin Kim po.” At saka inabot ang kamay ng nanay at tatay ni Kyungsoo para magmano.

“Aba’y bueno, kaawan ka ng Diyos at maligayang pagdating sa’min. Dumiretso na kayo sa likod-bahay. At saka ka namin kakaliskisan.”

 

_Kulang na lang ay himatayin si Jongin._

Ibinukas ni Jongin ay butones ng button down hanggang leeg at inirolyo ang manggas hanggang siko. Tumungo sila sa likod buhay at napangiwi si Jongin nang makitang isang boodle fight ang pananghalian.

Naghinaw sila ng kamay at saka tumabi sa mga magulang ni Kyungsoo pati sa mga ilang kapitbahay na kasalo nila sa hapag.

Pinaghimay siya ni Kyungsoo ng inihaw na tilapia at dahil gusto ni Jongin na magpasikat, kumain siya ng nakakamay kahit hindi siya marunong. Dumakot siya ng kanin at isinubo ‘yon, may mga ilang nalaglag sa sahig at gusto na lang niyang maiyak dahil tinawanan siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Kawawa naman ang baby, hindi marunong magkamay.” Umingit si Jongin at kinurot si Kyungsoo.

“O dali, ito na.” At iniumang sa kanya ang kanin at ulam na nasa kamay nito na buong puso naman niyang tinanggap.

Buong durasyon yata ng pananghalian ay sinusubuan lang siya ni Kyungsoo, hindi alintana ang matalim na tingin ng magulang nito lalo na’t panaka-naka nitong hinahalikan ang gilid ng labi niya.

Masaya silang kumakain at nagbubulungan at dahil masikat ang araw ay tumatagaktak ang pawis ni Jongin sapakat hindi siya sanay na magbibilad ng matagal sa araw.

 

“Pawis na pawis naman ang pangga ko.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang pinupunasan siya ng pawis mula sa mukha pababa sa leeg. Nabilaukan si Jongin nang maglakbay ang kamay nito sa dibdib niya at dahan-dahang kinalas ang butones ng button down niya hanggang sa bahagyang nakikita ang pipis na tiyan ni Jongin.

Pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang pawis sa balat niya. Tinapik siya nito sa pisngi, “Ganda ng katawan talaga, ah.”

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung kakabahan siya sa ka-inosentihan ni Kyungsoo o matatawa dahil hindi marahil nito ramdam ang epekto sa kanya ng mga ginagawa nito.

“Daming pandesal. Bilangan natin.” Pinadausdos nito ang daliri sa tiyan niya. “Four, five six, sev –” Ngunit bago pa man matapos ni Kyungsoo ang pagbibilang ay pinigilan na niya ito.

“Tama na, Soo. Layo ka riyan.” _Lumayo ka kasi may tumitigas na sa pantalon ko. Lumayo ka na kasi baka mahalikan kita sa harap ng mga magulang mo._ Iyon talaga ang ibig sabihin ni Jongin.

Nanlilisik na ang mata ni Mr. Do ngunit wala naman yatang pakialam ang kasintahan niya, “Kyungsoo tigilan niyo na ‘yan!”

Ngumuso lang ito at mas dumikit sa kanya, “Sorry po tatang.”

“Huwag kayong maglandian sa harap ng pagkain! Kyungsoo naman!” Saway ng nanang ni Kyungsoo.

Napatango na lang sila at nagpatuloy sa pagkain.

 

**

Matapos ang pananghalian ay tumulong si Jongin sa pagliligpit. Hindi nakaligtas sa kanya ang malalagkit na tingin ng kapitbahay ng mga Do ngunit pinagsawalang bahala na lang niya lahat. Pagtapos niyon ay agad siyang hinila ni Kyungsoo sa kwarto nito at inabutan siya ng damit. Lalabas na dapat si Jongin subalit pinigilan siya nito.

“Saan ka pupunta? Balak mo bang magka-pulmonya?” Nakataas pa ang kilay nito sa kanya.

“Sa banyo malamang. Doon ako magbibihis?”

Umirap lang si Kyungsoo habang kinakalkal ang damitan nito. “Pwede naman dito, Jongin. Bakit sa banyo pa? Pupunasan kita, halika dito.”

Umikot yata ang buong kwarto nang tuluyan nang kalasin ni Kyungsoo ang button down niya. Pinaupo siya nito sa gilid ng kama at pinunasan siya ng bimpong basa sa buong katawan.

“K-Kyungsoo.” Nauutal niyang tawag dito nang mas bumaba pa ang kamay nito.

“Taas kilikili. Huwag mo akong artehan ngayon.” Mukhang inis na inis ‘to at sumunod na lang si Jongin sa gusto ng  kasintahan niya.

“Soo ako na!” Hiyaw niya nang akmang kakalasin ni Kyungsoo ang suot niyang pantalon. Pumayag naman ito at inabot kay Jongin ang isang shorts. Tumalikod pa siya dahil nakaramdam siya ng hiya sa kasintahan.

Itinupi ni Jongin ang damit at inilagay sa marumihan saka tumabi kay Kyungsoo na nakahiga ngayon sa kama nito.

“Sungit naman ng pangga ko. Ayos ka lang ba?” Tanong niya habang sumubsob sa maputing leeg nito. Ang bango bango pa rin ni Kyungsoo kahit na nakabilad sila sa araw kanina.

Kinalas nito ang braso niyang nakayakap sa bewang nito at tumagilid ito palayo sa kanya ngunit hindi niya hinayaang mangyari iyon.

“Mahal ko may problema ba tayo?” Nangangambang tanong ni Jongin. Kanina ang ayos-ayos pa nila ni Kyungsoo pero ngayon para na naman itong bubuga ng apoy.

“Tse! Maang-maangan ka pa! Gustong-gusto mo sigurong pinagpipiyestahan ka ng mga babae dito sa amin, ‘no! Akala mo hindi ko yun nakikita kanina?! Sige lang! Ibilad mo pa yang katawan mo!”

Napahalakhak si Jongin sa pinagmumuryot ng lalaki.

“Selos ka ba?” Umirap si Kyungsoo sa kanya at mas lalong nanghaba ang nguso nito.

“Nanay mo selos! Hindi ‘no! Ewan ko sa’yo! Pangit mo kaya!”

“Huwag ka nang magselos. Sa’yo lang naman ‘to eh.” Aniya at dinala ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng t-shirt na suot niya at pabirong inihaplos sa pipis niyang tiyan.

Positibo siyang namula ito at pinagpapalo siya sa dibdib. Gumanti si Jongin at kiniliti niya ito sa tagiliran habang pilit itong kumakawala sa hawak niya. Hindi niya ito tinigilan hangga’t hindi ito pulang pula at ngumingiti sa kanya.

“Tama na, Jongin! Ayoko na!” Reklamo nito ngunit itinuloy lang ni Jongin ang pag-atake niya.

“Pangit pala ako ha! Sabihin mo munang nagseselos ka!” Hinapit niya si Kyungsoo sa bewang at inatake ng halik at ang mukha at leeg nito.

“Tigilan mo na! Oo na nagseselos na ako! Nakakainis ka!” Nahihiyang pag-amin ni Kyungsoo at ibinaon ang mukha nito sa dibdib niya.

Kinintalan ni Jongin ng halik ang noo nito at tumitig sa mata ng lalaking mahal niya. “Huwag ka na magselos, ‘ga. Ikaw lang naman. Mahal kita.”

Dinampian ni Kyungsoo ng mabilis na halik ang labi ni Jongin at kay lapad na naman ng ngiti niya dahil doon. “Mahal din kita.”

 

**

 

Mahihinang katok sa kwarto ang nagpamulat sa magkasintahan.

“Kyungsoo, Jongin! Kakain na ng hapunan. Bumangon na kayo.” Tawag ni Yixing sa kanila at sinabi naman ni Kyungsoo na susunod na rin sila maya-maya.

Mahigpit pa rin ang yakap ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Ayaw na niyang kumain at mas gugustuhin pa niyang manatili sa kwarto. Nakakahalina ang lambot at bango ng kanyang nobyo.

“Bangon na, Nini.” Pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo. Umingit lang si Jongin at tinawanan lang siya nito.

“Mamaya na tayo ulit magyakapan, magagalit ang tatang sige ka! Di ka na makakauwi ng buhay.”

Mabilis pa sa alas-kwatrong bumangon si Jongin dahil sa takot. Hinila na niya palabas si Kyungsoo at tumungo sa kusina. Naglakbay ang mata ng tatay ni Kyungsoo sa nakahugpong nilang kamay.

“Magandang gabi po.”

“Aba’y baka gusto niyong maglayo dahil kakain na?” Malamig pa rin ang pakikitungo ng tatay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya dahil  alam naman nito ang lahat-lahat kay Jongin pati na ang nakaraan niya. At waring naiintidihan ng nobyo ang pagkailang na nadarama niya kaya naman ngumiti ito sa kanya at sinandukan siya ng pagkain.

“Aba’y pasensya na hijo at hindi kami nakapag-luto. Bukas pa kasi kami mamalengke. Sumama ka kaya sa amin ni bunso?” Kung nagulat man si Jongin ay hindi niya iyon pinahalata. Nag-angat siya ng tingin at kita niya ang tipid na ngiti ng nanay ni Kyungsoo at tumango na lang siya rito.

Tahimik silang kumain ng hapunan. Panaka-naka ang mga kwento ni Kyungsoo at ng nanay nito na sinesegunduhan naman ni Jongin at ni Yixing. Nanatiling walang kibo ang tatang ng kanyang kasintahan at mas lalo siyang natatakot na baka pagkatapos ng bakasyong ito ay paglayuin silang dalawa.

Isang pisil sa kamay ang nagpabalik kay Jongin at inabutan siya ng tubig ni Kyungsoo.

“Okay ka lang?” Nag-aalalang tanong nito at ngumiti naman si Jongin bilang sagot.

Inalok pa siya ng pagkain ni Nanay Do ngunit tumanggi na siya dahil busog na siya.

“Salamat po sa hapunan. Kami na lang po mag-aayos ng pinagkainan.”

Umiling lang si Nanang. “Aba’y bisita ka dito, Jongin. Bumalik na lang kayo sa kwarto o kung gusto niyo manood kayo ng TV. Maaga kayong matulog para sa Misa de Gallo bukas.”

 

Nagligpit muna silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo ng kalat at naglinis ng katawan bago sila mahiga muli sa kwarto nito.

Nakatitig lang silang dalawa sa kisame habang iniikot ni Jongin ang hinlalaki sa likod ng palad ni Kyungsoo.

“Kanina ka pa tahimik.” Puna ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Hinapit niya ito sa kanyang tabi at saka hinalikan ang noo nito. Hindi pa rin siya umiimik dahil hindi niya alam ang sasabihin dito.

Bumalikwas si Kyunsoo ng higa at nauwi ito sa ibabaw niya. Ipinatong ang baba sa kanyang dibdib. “Jongin,” ingit nito. “Masaya ka ba?”

Masuyo siyang ngumiti dito at pinagtama ang kanilang ilong. “Oo naman. Masaya rin ako kasi nararamdaman ko na yung sabi ni Papa. Tinatakot talaga ako ng magulang mo.”

“Hindi naman magma-matter yung sasabihin nila tungkol sa’yo kasi mahal kita. Mamahalin ka rin nila, ‘ga. Alam kong ‘yan ang iniisip mo kanina pa.”

Umupo si Jongin at sumandal sa headboard ng kama dahilan upang mapakandong si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Niyakap niya ito ng mahigpit at ibinaon ang ulo sa leeg nito.

“I love you, Kyungsoo.” Bulong niya at saka inatake ng halik ang tenga nito. Naglilikot ito at pilit na nagpupumiglas sa hawak niya.

Pulang-pula na ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at panay ang bungisngis nito sa kanya. Pinakawalan naman ito ni Jongin at saka siya biglang inatake nito ng mga palo gamit ang unan nila.

“Ganyan pala gusto mo ha!” At gumanti rin si Jongin ng palo. Hindi nila alintana na katabi lang nila ang kwarto ng Kyungsoo at magulang ni Kyungsoo. Dinig na dinig ang malalakas nilang pagtawa at mabigat na paghinga sa buong kwarto.

“Tama na, Jongin!” Hiyaw ni Kyungsoo at itinumba niya ito pahiga. Napunta siya sa itaas nito at nagtaas-baba ang kanilang dibdib.

Idinampi niya ang labi dito at binigyan si Kyungsoo ng malambing na halik. Naliliyo si Jongin sa bawat pagtugon nito sa kanyang halik. Ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo ay dahan-dahang sinusuklay ang kanyang buhok.

Ngunit lingid sa kaalaman ng magkasintahan ay kanina pa pala nakatayo sa mga gilid ng pinto ang tatay ni Kyungsoo.

Nang lalaliman na sana ni Jongin ang halik ay isang tikhim ang nagpatigil sa kanila. Napaayos siya ng upo ngunit sa itsura nilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo, alam niyang mas lalong mag-uusok sa galit ang tatay nito.

“Tatang!” Nakangiting tawag ni Kyungsoo na para bang hindi sila nahuli nitong naghahalikan lang kanina habang si Jongin naman ay di mapakali sa kanyang pwesto. Gusto niya sanang kumalas sa pagkaka-angkla ni Kyungsoo ngunit humigpit lang lalo ang kapit nito sa kanya.

“Kyungsoo sinasabi ko sa’yo, magtino kayong dalawa.” Malamig na sabi ng tatay nito ngunit alam ni Jongin na para sa kanya ang mga salitang iyon.

“Matulog ka na tatang, maaga pa po tayo bukas sa simbahan. Goodnight po.” Ilang saglit pa ay umalis na ‘to at isinara na ang pinto.

 

“Jongin huminga ka.” Natatawang sabi sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

Gumugulong si Jongin sa kama at halos panawan na ng ulirat sa takot. “Huwag mo na nga akong tinutukso ng ganito, Kyungsoo. Ayokong ma-bad shot lalo sa tatang mo.”

Ngunit tawa lang ang sinagot sa kanya ng nobyo at saka umulo sa kanyang dibdib. Napabuntong-hininga lang si Jongin. Alam niyang mas matindi pa ang kalbaryo niya sa pasaway na si Kyungsoo.

“’Night, Jongin. I love you.” Inaantok nitong sabi.

Kinintalan niya ng halik ang noo nito. “Love you too, Soo.”

 

 

* * *

 

Pahirapan ang paggising kinabukasan at halos mamaluktot si Jongin sa lamig nang maligo siya. Alas kwatro ang misa at buong pamilya ni Kyungsoo ang kasama niya. Alam ni Jongin na hindi siya relihiyosong tao ngunit napapahabi siya ng dasal lalo na kapag nakikita niyang nakangiti si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya at humihimig ito kasabay ng mga kanta sa simbahan.

Komunyon na at nanatiling nakaluhod si Jongin at nagdadasal. Napagsalamat lang siya sa lahat at hindi niya alam kung kailan siya naging ganito kasaya. At siyempre, ano pa nga bang hiling niya kundi ang magtagal silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo at maging masaya lang ang lahat.

 

_Dahil wala nang mahihiling pa si Jongin._

* * *

 

 

Lumipas ang mga araw na masaya lang si Jongin sa barrio nila Kyungsoo. Sumama siyang mamalengke sa mag-ina at tumulong din siya gawaing bahay. Pinagsibak din siya ni Papa Do ng kahoy para sa panggatong nila sa pagluluto.

Panay ang tingin sa kanya ng mga tao dahil nakahubad-baro na naman si Jongin ngunit wala siyang ibang ginawa kundi kindatan lang ang kasintahan na nakadungaw sa kanilang dalawa ng Kuya Yixing nito.

“Kyungsoo! Pumasok ka na nga sa loob! Kung saan-saan na nakatingin si Jongin baka mamaya masibak nito ang sarili niya.”

Wala sa sariling napatawa sila ni Yixing nang mamula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at inirapan sila bago pumasok sa loob ng bahay.

 

Akala ni Jongin ay wala nang makakasira ng pananatili niya roon ngunit isang umaga...

 

Ilang oras pa lang ang nakakalipas nang matapos ang ikatlong misa de gallo nila. Almusal niyon at napangiti naman si Jongin nang makita ang nakahain sa lamesa. Pritong itlog, tuyo at kamatis ang nasa mesa. May niluto ring sinigang na hipon kaya mas lalo siyang natuwa.

Sa kalagitnaan ng almusal ay biglang nagsalita si Jongin. “Kyungsoo ang sarap naman nito. ‘Di ba ganito yung madalas mong lutong breakfast?”

Nalaglag ang kubyertos sa may lamesa at nanahimik ang buong paligid. Napaka-inosente ng tanong ni Jongin ngunit bigla siyang kinabahan nang sumama ang tingin ni Papa Do sa kanilang dalawa.

“Nagsasama na ba kayong dalawa?” May talim sa boses ng nanang ni Kyungsoo. Sasagot na dapat si Jongin ngunit naunahan siya ng kanyang kasintahan.

“Nanang hindi pa ho –”

“Hindi pa?! Hindi pa! Tatamaan ka sa’king bata ka! May balak ka ba Kyungsoo Do!” Tuluyan nang humiyaw ang tatang ni Kyungsoo at walang magawasi Jongin kundi panoorin lang nangyayari sa kanyang harapan.

“Nanang, tatang hindi po. Nakikitulog lang po ako minsan kay Jongin.” Nakayukong sabi nito.

“Dios Mio, Kyungsoo! Anong gusto mong isipin namin sa inyong dalawa?! Ibinigay mo na ba ang lahat sa lalaking ‘yan?!” Nakita niyang hinahaplos na ni Yixing ang likuran ng tatay ng mga ito.

“M-Malinis po ang intensyon ko sa anak niyo. Nirerespeto ko po siya.” Sabi ni Jongin sa mga ito ngunit hindi siya pinansin ng mga magulang ni Kyungsoo.

“Susmaryosep Kyungsoo! Nalimutan mo na ba ang mga bilin namin sayo?! Bakit ka nakikitulog sa bahay ng iba? May sarili naman kayong apartment nila Baekhyun sa Maynila?!” Kita niya Jongin na tuluyan nang nagalit ang nanang ni Kyungsoo.

“Inang minsan kasi nag-uuwi ng boyfriend sila Baek at Dae.” Paliwanag ni Kyungsoo sa mga ito.

Ngunit tila doon sumabog ang pagtitimpi ng matandang Do. “Kaya ano?!!! Gagaya ka rin? Nagpapauwi ka rin kay Jongin?!”

Nadinig niyang humikbi ang kasintahan at mas lalong natakot si Jongin. “Tatang naman.”

“Ang bilis-bilis mo kasing magtiwala! Paano kung itulad ka lang din niyan  sa iba?!”

 

Mahabang katahimikan ang lumipas at bigla na lang tumayo ang magulang ni Kyungsoo sa lamesa, ni hindi pa nababawasan ang pagkaing niluto para sa umagang ‘yon.

Hinawakan niya ng mahigpit ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. Aaluin na dapat ito ni Jongin ngunit tumayo rin ito at alam niyang hinabol ng kasintahan ang nanay at tatay nito.

Naiwang mag-isa si Jongin sa hapagkainan at kumikirot ang dibdib niya. Hindi niya magawang maipagtanggol ang sarili dahil totoo naman lahat ng sinasabi ng magulang ni Kyungsoo. Ganoon pala kasakit pag may nakaraan ka at naaapektuhan niyon ang mga bagay na pinaghihirapan mo ngayon.

Tinakpan ni Jongin ang mga ulam sa lamesa at iniligpit ang mga plato. Pumasok siya sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo at dinig na dinig niya sa kanugnog na silid ang usapan ng mga ito.

“Kyungsoo sa dami naman ng matitipuhan mo bakit iyan pa?” Sabi iyon ng matandang Do at mas lalong nasasaktan si Jongin nang marinig ang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Tatang mahal ko ho si Jongin.”

“Mahal ka ba niya? Bunso, ikaw na rin ang nagsabi na ang ilang mga lalaking Maynila ay katawan lang habol.”

“Tatang mahal niya ho ako. Sana makita niyo po ‘yon. Nagbago na po si Jongin, bigyan niyo naman ng pagkakataong yung tao.”

Gumuguhit ang sakit sa dibdib ni Jongin at nanginginig niyang dinampot ang bag sa tabi niya. Gusto na lang niyang umuwi para makahinga at para hindi siya makasira sa bakasyon ni Kyungsoo.

“Anak tatapatin kita. Hindi ko gusto yang nobyo mo.”

Napangiti ng mapait si Jongin at pinunasan ang pisnging hindi niya alam na basa na sa luha. _Masakit pala._

Hindi na siya nakadinig pa ng mga tinig kaya inisip niyang marahil tapos na ang usapan ng mga ito.

Inilagay ni Jongin ang mga damit niya sa bag. Kumikirot ang dibdib niya dahil ayaw man niya ay mukhang hindi talaga siya welcome sa tahanan na ito.

Isang mainit na bisig ang yumakap sa likod ni Jongin at dinig niyang umiiyak si Kyungsoo. “Tahan na. Tama naman magulang mo, Soo. Bakit nga ba ako?”

Buong buhay ni Jongin iniisip niya na wala lang siya pero dumating si Kyungsoo at ipinakita ang halaga niya. Ang kaso, unti-unti na naman niyang nararamdaman na baka nga hindi para sa kanya ang maging masaya na ganito.

“Jongin, saan ka pupunta?” Kita niya ang takot sa mata ni Kyungsoo.

Napalunok si Jongin at nag-imbento na lang. “Uuwi muna ako sa Maynila, Soo. Nag-text si Kuya Seok, may kailangan lang ayusin.”

_Pero ang totoo niyon ay wala naman talaga._

“Bakit mo ako iiwan!”

Pinunasan ni Jongin ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo, “Susunduin na lang kita pagtapos mo magbakasyon dito para hindi ka na mag-bus ha? Kasi delikado sa labas.”

 

Ngunit ang di alam ng magkasintahan ay nakapinid bahagya ang pinto at nasasaksihan ni Nanang at Tatang Do ang mga nangyayari at dalang-dala na rin ang mga ito dahil alam naman nilang nagmamahalan ang dalawa subalit hindi lang nila matanggap ang katotohanang iyon.

 

“Para ma-enjoy mo ang bakasyon mo dito. Ayokong magalit magulang mo sa’yo nang dahil lang sa akin.” Hindi na ikinubli pa ni Jongin ang emosyon at naluha na rin siya.

“So ano? Okay lang na ako yung magalit sa’yo? Okay lang na ako yung masasaktan pag umalis ka?!”

Umiling si Jongin at hinalikan ang mga luhang pumapatak sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Ngumiti siya ng masuyo rito. “Hindi. Binibigyan lang kita ng pagkakataon na umayaw, na mag-isip. Kasi kapag sinabi mong gusto mo talaga, Soo itatali na kita sa tabi ko. Hindi na kita pakakawalan, wala na akong gagalangin kahit sino.”

Umigting ang panga ni Kyungsoo at may tila nagbabagang emosyon sa mga mata nito. “Buo naman na ang isip at puso ko, Jongin. Kung gusto mo ipaglaban mo ako ngayon din.”

Dinampian niya ng isang magaang halik ang labi ni Kyungsoo at niyakap ito ng mahigpit.

“Jongin, mahal na mahal kita. At ipaglalaban kita kahit anong mangyari. Huwag kang sumuko.”

Bahagya pa silang humihikbi dahil sa mga pangyayari at nagulat na lang sila nang bigla rin silang yakapin ng nanang ni Kyungsoo.

May mga luha sa mata nito ngunit nakita rin niya ang tila paghingi nito ng paumanhin at pang-unawa.

“Pasensya ka na, Jongin.”

Pinisil naman niya ang kamay ni Mrs. Do. “Ayos lang po ‘yon.”

“Dumito ka na hanggang pasko ‘di ba? Welcome ka sa bahay na ‘to.”

_Di pa man natatapos ang simbang gabi ay tila unti-unti nang natutupad ang mga hiniling at ipinagdasal ni Jongin._

* * *

 

Nagpatuloy ang buhay para sa kanila ni Kyungsoo. Dahil sa insidenteng iyon ay tila lumambot na ang loob ng tatang ni Kyungsoo sa kanya ngunit alam niyang hindi ganoon kadali iyon para dito.

“Kyungsoo, pumunta ka mamaya sa bukid. Nandoon ang ilang magsasaka natin. Dalhan niyo rin kami ng makakain. Isama mo na rn ‘tong nobyo mo.” Sabi ng tatang ni Kyungsoo bago ito tuluyang lumabas ng bahay.

Isang siko muli kay Mama Do at isang ngiti ang ibinigay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

 

Nakaupo si Jongin sa ilalim ng puno ng mangga habang pinagmamasadan si Kyungsoo na inaabutan ng pagkain ang ilang magsasaka sa bukoi. Namamahinga siya ngayon dahil kanina pa rin sila babad sa trabaho. Pinasama sila ng tatang ni Kyungsoo sa bukid.

 

Yung Jongin Kim na sanay na sanay sa mga designer suits sa Maynila, ngayon ay putik putik na t-shirt at pantalon na ang normal niyang itsura. Ngunit hindi siya nagrereklamo doon. Sa kabila ng pagod ay masaya si Jongin dahil naranasan niya kinalikihan ng nobyo.

Kitang-kita niya ang saya sa mukha ng mga tao at dama niyang mahal na mahal ng mga tao si Kyungsoo.

“Ang sipag-sipag ng bunso ko, ano? Parang kailan lang noong gusto niyang matuto sa bukid, ngayon nag-uwi na ng nobyo.” Nagulat si Jongin nang may tinig na magsalita sa tabi niya. Nag-angat siya ng tingin at nakita niyang nakangiti si Mrs. Do sa bagay na nasasaksihan nito.

“Mahal na mahal siya ng mga tao dito. Napakalambing kasi ni Kyungsoo, hindi na ako nagtaka kung bakit nahulog ang loob mo sa kanya.” Malambot ang tinig nito at napatango si Jongin. Hindi siya matatapos sa paglilista ng mga bagay na minahal niya kay Kyungsoo.

“Ang daming nanliligaw sa kanya dati pa lang pero ayaw pumayag ng mister ko. Habang buhay na raw kasi naming baby si Soo.”

Mahinang napatawa si Jongin at hinayaan lang niyang magpatuloy si Mama Do sa pagsasalita. “Mahiyain ‘yan noon, akala nga namin hindi na siya magkakaroon ng kasintahan. Pero ayan, dumating ka.”

Nanlambot si Jongin, natakot siya sa tinatakbo ng usapan nila. Na baka paglayuin na sila ng magulang nito. “Mahal na mahal ko ho ang anak niyo. Alam niyo naman pong hindi maganda ang nakaraan ko pero posible pa lang magbago para sa isang tao kasi gusto mong mapabuti kayong dalawa. Masaya ho akong nakilala ko siya kasi kung di dahil sa kanya baka wala pa rin po akong pag-unlad.”

Nanikip ang dibdib ni Jongin nang kumaway pa si Kyungsoo sa kanya sa malayo at tinawag ang ngalan niya. Gumanti siya ng bati dito habang pinanonood ang dahan-dahang paglubog ng araw.

“Mahal na mahal ko ho si Kyungsoo at hindi ko po aagawin ang anak niyo, sa inyo pa rin po siya hanggang huli ang kaibahan lang ay mas dadami na ang nagmamahal sa kanya. At ako na po ngayon ang mag-aalaga sa kanya, Mrs. Do.”

Nakayuko si Jongin upang bahagyang itago ang pangingilid ng luha. Masyado na siyang nagiging iyakin dahil kay Kyungsoo at dahil na rin pati sa pagmamahal niya rito.

“Nanang, anak.” Napaangat si Jongin ng tingin dahil sa gulat kita niyang malawak ang ngiti si kanya ng nanay ni Kyungsoo.

“Po?” Naguguluhan niyang tanong at mukhang matutuloy na ang pag-iyak niya.

Tumabi ito sa tabi niya at bahagyang ginulo ang kanyang buhok. “Nanang na lang kako ang itawag mo sa akin, Jongin. Doon din naman tutuloy, ‘di ba?”

Napapunas si Jongin ng mata dahil bumagsak na ang luha niya. “S-Salamat po, nanang.”

“Wala ‘yon, anak. Ramdam ko namang mahal na mahal mo ang bunso ko at ganon din siya sa’yo. Hindi lang talaga ako sanay noong una pero ngayon, magaan na sa puso ko na may nag-aalaga sa anak ko.” Wika nito at tila nabunutan na ng tinik si Jongin sa dibdib.

“At saka hayaan mo na ang tatang ni Kyungsoo, pasasaan ba’t lalambot din ‘yon sa’yo. Baka nga turuan ka pang magsaka at isama ka pa sa pag-inom.” Biro nito. “Jongin ingatan mo ang anak ko, maliwanag ba? Dahil pag nalaman kong nasaktan ang bunso ko, hindi mo na siya makikita kahit kailan. Nagkakaintindihan ba tayo?”

“Opo, mamatay muna ako bago ko ho saktan ang anak niyo.” Determinado si Jongin at mas gumaan ang loob niya nang ngumiti na muli ang nanay ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Nanang! Jongin!” Tawag ni Kyungsoo sa kanilang dalawa na masayang-masaya at ubos na ang laman ng basket na dala nito.

Inabutan siya ng nobyo ng suman at iniumang ‘yon sa bibig niya. “Pinagtira kita kasi inubos nilang lahat ang dala ni nanang.”

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa gitna nila at masaya itong pinapanood ang pagkain niya. “Masarap ba?”

Um-oo naman si Jongin at tila umikot na naman sila ni Kyungsoo sa sarili nilang mundo.

“Aba’y sige mauna na akong umuwi. Bunso, ipasyal mo muna si Jongin diyan sa may tabing-ilog pero huwag na magpa-hapon ng uwi.”

Mukhang nagulat si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng nanay nito at ngiting-ngiting sumang-ayon.

 

Pagkagat ng dilim ay nanatiling nakalubog sa ilog si Jongin at Kyungsoo. May iilang tao silang namataan doon kanina ngunit kalaunan ay naiwan na lang silang dalawa. Tumitingkad na ang ilang bituin sa langit at walang magawa si Jongin kundi ang mapahinga na lang.

Malamig na ang paligid ngunit ang init ni Kyungsoo na nakapalupot sa kanya ay sapat na.

“Masaya ka ba, Jongin?” Iyon palagi ang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya tuwing pagtapos ng bawat araw.

Hinigpitan niya ang hawak dito. “Oo, Kyungsoo. Masaya ako palagi lalo na kapag kasama ka. Alam mo bang nanang na rin daw ang itawag ko sa nanay mo?”

Nagningning ang mata ni Kyungsoo nang tumitig ito sa kanya. “Sabi ko naman sa’yo ‘di ba? Na makikita rin nila yung nakita ko sa’yo. Na mamahalin ka rin nila.”

“Mahal na mahal kita, ‘ga.” Bulong ni Jongin at pinatakan ng malalambing na halik ang buong mukha ng kanyang kasintahan.

Kontento na si Jongin lalo na kapag nakikita niyang siya ang dahilan ng bawat ngiti ni Kyungsoo. Posible palang magmahal ng ganito katindi para sa isang tao.

“Mahal na mahal din kita, Jongin.”

 

Kinagabihan matapos ang ikapitong simbang gabi ay inaya sila ni Papa Do kasama ang kuya Yixing ni Kyungsoo.

Tinagayan sila nito ng lambanog at nagkuwento ng tungkol sa mga buhay-buhay.

“Alam mo bang hinahabol ko ng taga lahat ng manliligaw ni Kyungsoo noon? Ikaw lang ang hindi.  Palibhasa mahal na mahal ka kasi ng anak ko. Baka magalit pa sa akin ang bunso ko kapag sinaktan kita.”

Napangiti si Jongin at ininom ang nakalagay sa baso.

“Oo nga, palagi ko ring tinatakot yung mga ‘yon lalo na pag nakikita ko sila sa eskwelahan. Bilin ni tatang eh.” Tatawa-tawang sabi ni Yixing.

“Malapit ang pasko, Jongin kaya pasensya ka na kung tinatakot kita.” Ngumisi si Mr. Do sa kanya.

“Wala po ‘yon. Bagay lang po iyon sa’kin.”

Ginulo nito bahagya ang buhok niya. “Akala ko kasi aagawin mo sa’kin si Kyungsoo. Mahal na mahal ko ‘yang mga anak ko.”

May luha sa mata ng matandang Do nang muli itong magsalita. “Pero iba pala talaga ang pagmamahal ng magulang sa pagmamahal ng taong kukumpleto sa’yo. Kita ko namang mahal na mahal mo si Kyungsoo. Ang sa’kin lang ay ingatan mo ang anak ko, Jongin.”

Tumango siya at nangako sa tatay ni Kyungsoo gaya ng pangako niya sa nanay nito. “Makakaasa po kayo.”

Ngumiti ito at tinapik bahagya sa balikat. “Bueno, tatang na lang ang itawag mo sa akin, anak. Bukas ay samahan mo ako sa bukid at tuturuan kitang magsaka.”

_Wala nang pagsidlan pa ang tuwa sa puso ni Jongin._

* * *

 

 

Nakumpleto na nila ang simbang gabi at bisperas na ng pasko kaya naman abalang-abala ang lahat. Kahapon lamang ay maghapon silang magkasama ni tatang at tinuruan siya nitong magsaka at gumapas ng palay. Hindi na niya masyadong naaasikaso si Kyungsoo dahil kasa-kasama niya ang magulang nito at maging pati na rin ang ilang tiyuhin nito.

Papatanghali ng araw na ‘yon ay pilit siyang hinihila ng kasintahan sa loob ng kwarto nito.

“Jongin!” Umiingit si Kyungsoo at tila gusto pang maglambitin sa pawisang katawan ni Jongin.

Hinalikan niya ito ng matunog sa pisngi. “Mamaya na, Soo. Kailangan pang magsibak ng kahoy para may panggatong sa lulutuin niyo mamaya.”

“Eh!! Kaya ni Kuya ‘yan! Maligo ka na, Jongin. Doon na lang tayo sa kwarto.” Pagmamaktol nito at ngumuso pa sa kanya. Napakagat-labi si Jongin at gusto na niyang panggigilan ang kasintahan dangan nga lamang at nasa tabi lang nila ang pamilya nito.

Nakakaunawa namang tumango si Papa Do at itinaboy na siya. “Hayaan mo na kay Yixing ang trabaho. Magpahinga ka muna, Jongin baka umiyak na si bunso.”

Ininis pa lalo ng mga ito sa Kyungsoo dahil ito pala ang unang beses na makita nilang maglambing ito. Kaya naman nagpapadyak si Kyungsoo pabalik sa kwarto at umirap sa kanilang lahat nang tawanan nila ito.

 

Pagkaligo ni Jongin ay dumiretso siya sa kwarto. Kita niyang nagtulug-tulugan si Kyungsoo at agad niya itong dinamba ng yakap. Sininghot-singot niya ang maputi nitong leeg at bahagyang hinaplos ang magaganda nitong binti.

“’Ga.” Bulong niya at nilambing ito. Pinatakan niya ng halik ang leeg ni Kyungsoo at sinadya niyang pintahan ng ilang pulang marka iyon.

Hindi siya nito pinansin at tinabig ang siya bilang sagot. “Kyungsoo naman. Dali na.” Ungot niya rito habang minamasahe ang braso nito.

Hinarap siya nito at pinagsusuntok sa dibdib. “Nakakainis ka! Naka-close ka lang ni nanang at tatang, hindi mo na ako pinapansin!”

Pinanggigilan niya ang pisngit nito at kinagat sa ilong. “Nagseselos ka ba? Sa magulang mo pa?” Humalakhak si Jongin at namula si Kyungsoo.

“Miss lang kita.” Bulong nito at napangiti naman  si Jongin. Minsan pa’y hinagkan niya ang mapupulang labi ng nobyo. Paulit-ulit. Malalim, mababaw, mariin at magaan. Naglalaro lang ang kamay niya sa bewang nito at pumipisil-pisil doon.

Hindi niya tinigilan ito hangga’t hindi namamaga ang labi nito at hangga’t hindi lasing na lasing sa pagmamahal niya. Hanggang sa leeg lang siya umaabot kay Kyungsoo at kahit _masakit_ paminsan-minsan ay kinakaya niya.

_Para sa taong mahal niya._

“Na-miss din kita. Huwag ka nang magtampo. Boto na sa akin magulang mo.” Hinapit lang niya ito palapit sa kanya niyakap ng mahigpit.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo ng matamis kay Jongin at hinalikan ang noo niya. “Love you. Unang pasko ‘to na may kasintahan na ako. Sana marami pang pasko na magkasama tayo.”

“Mahal din kita. At nandito lang ako, ako na yung kasama mo palagi araw-araw.”

 

* * *

 

“Parang noong nakaraang pasko lang, sinusuyo-suyo pa kita. Hindi mo alam na nililigawan na kita.” Tumawa si Jongin habang nagliligpit sila. Tapos na ang Noche Buena ng pamilya.

Nagsalo-salo sila at nakipag-videocall sila sa magulang ni Jongin pagdating ng alas-dose ng hatinggab. Napag-usapan nila ni Kyungsoo na sa bagong taon naman ay sa bahay sila ni Jongin.

“Ay sus! Ikaw pa lang ang kaharutan ni bunso. Pabulong-bulong pa pero dinig na dinig naman sa kwarto.” Pang-aasar ni nanang sa kanilang dalawa.

“Aba’y matutulog na kami ng tatang niyo. Magpahinga na rin kayo mga anak.” Hanggang ngayon ay tumatalon pa rin ang puso ni Jongin sa tuwing tatawagin siyang _anak_ ng magulang ni Kyungsoo.

Tumango naman sila at ilang sandali lang ay nagpahinga na rin silang magkasintahan.

“Merry Christmas, Soo.”

Ikiniskis ni Kyungsoo ang ilong sa kanya. “Merry Christmas din, Jongin.”

 

Ilang araw pa ang itinagal nila sa probinsya at nang ika-dalawampu’t pito na ng Disyembre ay nagpasya na silang dalawa umuwi.

Ibang-iba na ngayon sapagkat nakangiti na ang magulang ni Kyungsoo bago sila inihatid sa kotse. May mga dala pa silang bigas, prutas at pati na rin gulay.

“O yung mga binilin ko, aba’y ibigay mo ‘yan kay balae, Jongin! Kumain kayo nang kumain dalawa sa Maynila. Mag-iingat kayo.”

Nagmano silang dalawa at yumakap sa magulang ni Kyungsoo.

“Opo nanang. Minsan po ay bumisita kayo sa Maynila at doon ho kayo tumuloy sa amin.”

Ginulo bahagya ni Papa Do ang kanyang buhok. “Ingatan mo ang bunso ko.”

 

Ilang sandali pa ay tuluyan na silang umalis at sumakay sa kotse. Binagtas na ulit nilang dalawa ang tahimik na kalsada pabalik sa Maynila. Kagaya noon ay mahigpit pa rin ang kapit niya sa kamay ni Kyungsoo.

Nagkatitigan sila rearview mirror at umusal ito ng tahimik na _“mahal kita”_ kay Jongin at nakaramdam siya ng kakaibang ligaya.

Parati pa rin siyang nahuhulog para kay Kyungsoo.

Hinagkan niya ang mga palad nito na nakakulong sa kanyang mga kamay at ngumiti lang dito.

Baon nila sa kanilang pagbalik ay pagmamahal at ang kapanatagan ng loob lalo na para kay Jongin dahil kanya na talaga si Kyungsoo sapagkat hindi lang oo nito ang nakuha niya, pati na rin ang boto ng mga magulang nito para sa kanya.

 

Maraming pang maaaring mangyari sa kanilang pagsasama ngunit nakatitiyak si Jongin na hindi na siya nag-iisa ngayon sapagkat kasama na niya si Kyungsoo sa mga susunod pang bukas sa buhay nila.

 

 

 

 

_– Hindi magwawakas._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 May mga kasunod pa po ito. :)
> 
> Comments will make me happy and suntukan tayo sa [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/kaditrash) :)


End file.
